No Good Deed
by K.E.B.123
Summary: They say no good deed goes unpunished. Olivia finds this out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, soooo, I know I have other stories that I have neglected to update, but now that I'm done with college for the summer, I'll be able to update more often. I needed to get this written, and out there, before I forgot it, and hopefully people are interested in it. Came to me while I was babysitting a friend's baby. Anyway, I hope no one thinks I'm trying to copy their story, because I know the whole "olivia getting kids" has been done time and time again...anyway, on to the story.**

**P.S. I made Olivia around 37, and Elliot 39**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES, BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL GET HIM TO HIT ME WITH HIS CAR, SO I CAN GUILT HIM INTO GIVING THEM TO ME ;)**

* * *

><p>She looks down at the paper in her hand, her signature on the bottom. Each detail filled out perfectly, dated, and initialed. She takes in a deep breath, knowing what she's about to do will change not only her life, but also the life of each individual she has had contact with since that night.<p>

Letting out a deep sigh, she picks up the .45, letting the cold metal linger in her hand as she contimplates what to do next. She knows she's making a difficult decision, not only for her, but for her family as well, but she knows she can't go on. At least she has the decency to find her family a nice, stable home.

She folds the papers, placing them into a small envelope, before placing the gun back on her desk. She can't, won't do it now, she'll just have to wait until she's certain her children are safe. She's made the decision, and figures it's best this way. Grabbing another sheet of paper from the printer near her feet, she decides how to word what she's currently feeling. Placing the paper on her desk, she unscrews the cap on the ballpoint pen, and begins to write a letter she knows will cause another investigation.

Before she can get past addressing the person she wishes to, she stops, taking in for once that this might be a bad idea. Maybe she shouldn't go through with this. She thinks back, going over what got her to this point in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months earlier<strong>

_She sits near the corner of the desk, watching as the lead detectives of her case discuss something in private near the file cabinet. The woman detective, a taller brunette woman in her late thirties, maybe earlier forties, nods her head at something her partner says, before she runs a hand through her wavy brown locks. Her partner smiles at her, placing one hand on her shoulder, before staring into her eyes. _

_She knows she shouldn't be watching a moment this intimate, but she can't help it. It's such a beautiful sight to see, and after the hell she's had, she figures she deserves to see something happy. She watches as his blue eyes meet her brown, before she finds herself smiling. He places his hand on the small of her back, before he leads her back to their conjoined desks, back to her. _

_The woman detective lets out a small sigh, rubbing the last bits of sleep from her eyes, before she turns to their newest victim. "Valerie, how about we take this somewhere a bit more private?" the detective asks, as she places her hand over Valerie's. She knows she's in shock, as any woman should be, so she takes things slowly, careful not to make her feel too uncomfortable. _

_Valerie looks up and nods quietly, standing from her chair and following the two detectives out of the squadroom and into interview room one. The detective motions for Valerie to take a seat, and when she does, she closes the door, making sure her partner is right next to her. "Valerie, this is Detective Stabler, he's my partner," she says, addressing the older gentleman beside her. _

_Valerie nods, shifting slightly in her seat. The last time she was this close to a man, he had her wedged between himself and a brick wall. "Detective Benson," she whispers, her blue eyes meeting her brown, "Do you think I could-" Before she can finish, Detective Stabler steps closer to the chair that seats their victim. _

_"Valerie, I know you're scared, but we're here to help you." His words are soothing, his voice calm, but the two can't help but notice the way Valerie jerks in her seat, shifting away from the man. _

_Detective Benson sees this, and everything becomes clear. She doesn't trust men, and who could blame her. The poor woman came into the squadroom, battered and bruised, her tears having smeared her make-up all over her face. She quickly grabs her partner's shoulder, tugging him back slighty. "Detective Stabler, maybe you should see if Captain has any new news." She hopes that with more than 12 years of partnership behind them, he's able to see what she's trying to say, without having to speak it. _

_He looks at her, raises his eyebrow, before looking back at Valerie. He turns to his partner, and makes eye contact. "Liv, I think I can-_

_"Elliot, please." Her eyes plead with him. As much as she loves to have him around, there to continue in this constant dance they have, she puts the victims in front of her own wants, and right now Valerie doesn't feel comfortable with him in the same room. He notices the message she's trying to get across and nods, before walking out of the door, closing it quietly. Olivia turns to Valerie, taking a seat in the chair provided across from her. She places her notepad on the metal table, before looking up at their victim, her eyes glistening with tears that threaten to fall as she takes in her appearance. _

_"How long have you two been married?" Valerie asks, not knowing how many people have asked, or even assumed, the same question._

_Olivia looks at Valerie, as she tries to hide the smile. "Detective Stabler and I are not married," she respondes, letting out a small sigh. She knows Elliot is on the other side of the glass, listening in, and she can only hope he can take a hint. The man has been divorced for six months, and has yet to ask her out, and she can only assume he doesn't feel the same way, no matter how many times she has caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. _

_Valerie looks at Olivia and gives her a small apologetic smile. "Oh," she says, slightly embarassed, "You two are so, in sync. So perfect."_

_Olivia lets out a small chuckle. "He's my best friend Valerie, and my partner." She looks at the woman in front of her and sighs, knowing she has to bring up the single worst day of her life. "Valerie, tell me what happened last night."_

_The young woman looks at the detective and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I was coming home from a meeting with one of my clients."_

_Olivia writes this small detail in her notepad, before questioning Valerie's occupation. "You work as a...?"_

_"Real estate, I work in real estate. I was meeting up with a couple for dinner, getting them to sign the last of the paper work for their new condo."_

_"I'm going to need the name of this client."_

_"John and Megan Hartwood," she says, giving up her clients, knowing there's no way that these two had any part in what happened to her._

_Olivia nods, and folds her hands, urging her to continue. "I started walking home, and before I knew what was happening, I was pushed into the alley a block from my apartment. He pushed me into the wall, and told me if I screamed he would slit my throat, and kill my children."_

_Olivia's eyes widen as she listens to Valerie. "You have kids?" she questions, hoping nothing has happened to them. _

_Valerie nods. "Two. I have Noah and Hannah, my little angels. They're with a close friend at the moment," she says, answering Olivia's unspoken question. _

_"Valerie, what happened after he threatened you?" _

_"He flipped me so that I was facing him, and he tore open my blouse. He ripped my panties off and raped me."_

_Olivia watches as a single tear falls down her face, and she feels her own eyes begin to water once more. "Valerie, did you get a look at him? Anything we could use to identify him?"_

_Valerie shakes her head. "No, he wore a mask the whole time."_

_"Was there anything particular about the way he talked, smelled, anything on his body?"_

_"No, no. He held a knife to my neck the whole time." She thinks for a second, before she looks up once more. "He did mention my kids by name though, which is why I listened to him in the first place.  
>Olivia writes down the details, before asking a question, knowing she's getting personal. "Valerie, is Noah and Hannah's father involved-"<em>

_"No, no. He left as soon as I found out I was pregnant with Hannah. Why? You think he did this to me?"_

_"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying whoever it was knew the names of your children. Either it was someone you know, or someone who's been following you. I'm going to need the name of their father."_

_Valerie nods, knowing he's going to have to become involved, especially if their children were threatened. "Richard Thiel."_

_The interview only lasts another ten minutes, partially because Valerie can't remember any more details, and wants to get back home to her children. Olivia offers to give her a ride, and she accepts, knowing she can't walk all the way there, and she's out of money for a cab._

_Valerie sits at Olivia's desk once more, waiting until the detective talks with her captain, and goes over the details with her partner. She watches the two interact once more, and can't help but think that Olivia wishes her accusations were true. _

_He places his hand on her hip, keeping her close, as he whispers something in her ear. She smiles, pushing him away, before the soft voice of a small child is heard. "Daddy!" _

_The small blonde child runs up to Elliot, only to be lifted into the detective's arms. Giggling, he hugs his father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

_Valerie only stares, watching the interaction between Elliot and what she assumes is his son. The detective runs a large hand through the boy's blonde curls, before he sets him on his feet, allowing him to talk to the blonde woman who has walked in with a small duffle bag in her hands. _

_The boy looks up at the two talking, before he turns and notices Detective Benson. "Livvie!" he yells, running up to her and hugging her legs. _

_Olivia nearly loses her balance, but saves herself, placing her hand on the wall behind her. She waits for the young child to release his grip on her, before she crouches down to his level, giving him a proper hug. "Eli! Oh I missed you so much. How's my favorite Stabler doing?"_

_He smiles, and Valerie can't help but smile. He's his father's son alright. "I good," he states, digging into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Look what I drawed," he says, displaying his artwork to the detective. _

_Olivia lets out an overexaggerated gasp, grabbing the paper and pretending to look at it intently. "Wow, you're a big boy now!"_

_Eli giggles at her words. "I this many," he exclaims, displaying three fingers._

_Olivia folds the paper and hands it back to the child. "What? You've gotten so big! I remember when you were this many," she says, raising two fingers. "And this many," she says, raising one finger, then none, "And this many."_

_Eli looks at her, his eyes wide. "Na uh," he says with a smile._

_Olivia nods. "Yes huh. And when you were this small," she holds her hands apart, relatively the distance of a football, and looks up at him. "And when you were in your mommy's tummy, this small," she says, showing him the distance using her index finger and thumb. _

_"You know me in Mommy's tummy?" he asks, his excitement dripping from every word._

_Olivia lets out a laugh. "I sure did."_

_"Eli, come on let's go." _

_The two look up to see Elliot walk up to them, in his hand the duffle bag that the blonde has given him. Eli gives Olivia one more hug, before he grips his father's hand happily. _

_Olivia watches the two of them leave the squadroom, before she turns to her desk. She notices the look of confusion on Valerie's face, and she tries to think of a way to explain what she has just witnessed. _

_Unfortunately for her, Valerie beats her to the punch. "Detective Stabler's son is adorable."_

_Olivia smiles proudly, but she is unsure why. Eli is not her son, in no sense of the word, so she doesn't know why she feels like she should be beaming with pride when she hears the compliment. "Yes he is."_

_Valerie notices Olivia's internal struggle. "I can tell you love him very much."_

_Olivia nods. "I was there the day he was born. The first one to hold him. He's my little buddy."_

_"Well, he loves you, probably more than his own mother. I assume that blonde was his mother, yes?"_

_Olivia nods, before giving Valerie a confused look. She grabs her jacket off her seat, and shuts her desk drawer, before slipping the jacket on. "I'm more of the fun loving aunt to Elliot's kids," she says, avoiding the topic of motherhood all together._

_Valerie, however, doesn't take the hint. "You don't have any kids of your own do you detective?" She gets out of her chair, following Olivia into the elevator, taking notice of the detective's change in posture. _

_When the two are in the comfort of the small elevator, Olivia turns to her and shakes her head, her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. "No, no I don't."_

_The elevator dings, signalling their arrival at the bottom floor. The two rush out of the elevator and out of the precint towards Olivia's car. The ride to Valerie's apartment is silent, except for the occational exchange of directions. It takes all but twenty mintues, but when Olviia stop in front of Valerie's apartment complex, Valerie feels a bit of relief. _

_Olivia quickly walks her to her front door, waiting until she's safely inside before retreating back down the hallway towards the elevator. Before she can leave the hallway, however, Valerie pops out of her front door and calls out her name. "Olivia!" she says, forcing the detective to stop in her tracks, and make her way back to the apartment. Before Olivia can ask what's wrong, Valerie says, "You'd make a great mother."_

_With that, she closes the door, leaving the detective to ponder her words._

* * *

><p>She signs her name on the bottom of the page, one last time, before folding it and putting it into the envelope with the rest of the papers. She quickly seals the envelope, fearing if she takes too much time, she'll rip up each paper. She looks at the envelope one last time, before she takes the pen and writes the one name that has been lingering in her head for the past two months.<p>

She places the envelope in her purse, along with the gun, and grabs her cell phone. She quickly flips it open, and looks through her contacts, finding the name of the only person who can help her from here on. _**Olivia Benson. **_

* * *

><p><strong>So,...,<strong>

**What do you all think?**

**Please, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Jessica:**

**I love the interaction between Eli and Olivia.**

**Oh and nice touch having Elliot touch her hip.**

**Please update soon x**

**~ I've always wanted Eli to have that special bond with Olivia :) and thanks, I like to make little hints like the hip. Sorry it took so long, there's been a lot of family drama going on at my house Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>It's quiet, a very rare occurance at the 1-6. Detective Oliiva Benson sits at her desk across from her partner, pretending to do paperwork. She steals a glance at the man and smiles, knowing he's completely oblivious to her thoughts. The way he tilts his head while reading a paper intently, or how his lips twitch when he's been staring at a page too long facinates her. She has spent years across from this man, secretly admiring him, wondering what it would be like to be able to come home to him every night. She smiles once more, before returning her attention back to the file on her desk.<p>

Elliot looks up from his desk, noticing his partner doing her own paperwork, and gives himself a small smile. It is now his turn to secretly admire her. Throughout the years, the two have played with their feelings, bouncing around the obvious. As a semi-newly single man, he knows he should act on his feelings for her, but she's his partner. His best friend. He doesn't want to risk what friendship they have, so he'll just have to settle for admiring from afar.

He watches as she signs her name on the bottom of the page, verifying all the details are true and everything is in order, before she places it in a small folder. Something catches the corner of his eye, and curiosity gets the best of him as he tries to figure it out. Finally he gives up and asks her. "What's that?" he asks, using his pen to point to page on her desk.

Olivia looks up, surprised to find Elliot talking to her. She trails a path from his pen to her desk with her eyes, focusing on the piece of construction paper under a few other documents scattered on her desk. She smiles as she grabs the edge of the paper and lifts it into her hands. "Your son's a real Picasso," she says, turning the paper to show her partner Eli's most recent piece of art.

Elliot smiles as he reaches for the drawing. He looks at the assortment of bright colors, noticing how each paint blob seems to mesh into each other. He notices the streaks his son's small fingers have made across the page and his smile grows, his own fond memories of fingerpainting filling his head. "When did he give this to you?" he asks, glancing at Olivia from over the paper.

Olivia stops typing on her computer, rubs her eye and lets out a small yawn, before looking over Elliot. "Um, last week when Kathy dropped him off." She lets out a small laugh, remembering Eli's description of the paper. "He said it was me catching bad guys."

Elliot raises an eyebrow before returning his eyes back to the paper. He raises it, tilting his head, before tilting the paper. "Ah yes, I see it," he says with a smirk, earning a glare from his partner. He laughs, knowing she loves the sound, and reaches over his desk handing the paper back to her. He watches as she places it near her computer, besides the photos of the two of them and of her and Serena.

Before either of them can say another word, Olivia's phone begins to ring. Without thinking, she reaches onto her desk and grabs the device, too busy reading something on her computer screen to look at who exactly is calling her. She taps the screen with one hand and lifts it to her ear. "Benson," she says into the phone, waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

Her eyes widen as she realizes who's calling her. "Valerie?" Elliot's head snaps up at the mention of Valerie's name. She had been one of their cases, two months ago, but they had hit a dead end and were forced to take up other cases, promising that her case would become first priority if they ever got any more leads.

He watches as Olivia nods her head, agreeing to something Valerie has said. "Alright, I'll see you soon." Olivia hangs up the phone and places it back on its previous spot near her keyboard.

"Something to do with the case?" Elliot asks, watching as Olivia pushes her chair back and stands up, grabbing her cell phone and shoving it into her pocket.

Olivia shakes her head as she clips her badge to the waistband of her slacks. "No, she said she needed to talk to me about something. I'm meeting her up for lunch." She turns to him, giving him a small smile, as she fixes her gun onto her hip. "You think you can handle everything?"

Elliot nods. He watches as she walks away. He wishes he could tell her how he feels, but he doesn't know how she'll react. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he leans in his chair and closes his eyes, enjoying the silence while it lasts.

* * *

><p>She takes a deep breath, knowing what she's about to do is not only going to hurt her, but her children as well. She sits in a booth at the restaurant she and Olivia have agreed to meet up at. In her lap sits her four year old son, Noah, too pre-occupied with trying to color within the lines of his favorite coloring book to notice his mother's nervousness. To her left lays three month old Hannah, asleep in her carrier.<p>

Valerie looks down at her daughter and sighs. She's content, sleeping happily. Valerie caresses the side of her daughter's face lightly. Her finger brushes over the small amount of dark hair Hannah has, and she gives her a sad smile. She leans forward and kisses the back of Noah's head, running her hand through his brown hair as she looks at his coloring. "Mommy, you help?"

Valerie kisses his head once more. "No, you go ahead sweetheart." She looks up and sees the door to the restaurant open. Olivia walks in and spots her, quickly making her way over to the booth. "Olivia," Valerie says, sticking out her hand.

Olivia shakes Valerie's hand politely, before sitting in the booth across from her. Noah stops his coloring and looks up at the strange woman. "Are these your kids?" Olivia asks, giving Noah a smile.

Valerie nods her head. "This is Noah," she says, placing her hand on his shoulder. She watches as he goes back to coloring, before she looks down at the sleeping baby. "Hannah is-" As if on cue, Hannah opens her eyes and begins to cry. Valerie picks up the crying baby and holds her close to her chest, well at least as close as she can with Noah sitting on her lap. "This is Hannah," she says, rubbing the child's back, trying to calm her down.

Olivia can see how tired Valerie is, and the baby's cries seem to only make it worse. "Here, I'll hold her," she offers. Valerie nods and hands the crying baby over to Olivia, who rubs her back and begins to talk to her. "What's wrong sweet one?" she whispers, hoping to gain the baby's attention long enough to stop her wailing.

Hannah looks at Olivia, confused, but clearly interested in this new person. She stares at Olivia, her big brown eyes widening in excitement, before she gives Olivia a gummy smile. Olivia smiles back, unable to help the upward curving of her lips as she looks at this small person in her hands. The baby rests her head on Olivia's shoulder letting the detective relax. Her own brown eyes widen when she feels the baby begin to suck on her shoulder. The feeling is definitely something she wasn't expecting, but she can't help the laugh that escapes her lips. "I think she's hungry," she tells Valerie, lifting the baby away from her shoulder.

Valerie nods, before rummaging through the diaper bag to her left. She quickly pulls out a bottle and hands it to Olivia, surprising the detective. Olivia would've expected Valerie to feed her own child, but one look at the woman makes her remember how tired the single mother is. She grabs the bottle, takes off the cap, and lays the baby in her arms. Before Hannah can begin to fuss, Olivia places the bottle's nipple into her mouth, watching as she begins to suck hungrily. Valerie takes a deep breath and displays a small smile. Watching Olivia with her daughter has only confirmed what she has already expected. "You're a natural," Valerie says, shoving the baby carrier closer to the wall. Her eyes catch a glimpse of the manilla folder stuffed under the baby's blanket, but she quickly ignores it and returns her attention back to her children and Olivia.

Olivia smiles at Valerie, before looking down at Hannah. Her index finger strokes the child's face gently, her smile widening when the baby looks up and locks eyes with her. "She's beautiful," Olivia whispers, looking up at Valerie. She watches as Noah continues to color happily in his book, too busy concentrating on which crayon to use to notice the two adults staring at him. "They both are."

Valerie looks down at Noah and smiles. "Thank you," she says softly, taking Noah off her lap and placing him next to her. She grabs one of his crayons and writes on the bottom of his page _I LOVE YOU_ before she turns back to Olivia. She places her hands on the table, and lets out a sigh.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me?"

Valerie nods, watching as a young waitress makes her way to the booth. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" she asks with a smile.

Olivia looks up at the girl. She looks seventeen, maybe eighteen, and her long red hair is in a pony tail that ends below her shoulders. "I'll just have some water for now," she says as she adjusts the baby in her arms.

Valerie looks at the waitress. "I'll have some tea, and can I get some apple juice for him," she says pointing to Noah.

The waitress nods and writes down their requests, before she walks away to retreive their drinks. She returns a moment later, setting a glass of water down in front of Olivia. She steals a glance at the baby as she continues to drink her bottle, and smiles. She quickly hands Valerie her tea and places a small child's cup full of apple juice in front of Noah. "Just call me when you're ready," she says, before walking off to tend to some of her other customers.

Olivia quickly takes a sip of water, before looking up at Valerie and nods, telling her she has her undivided attention. Valerie sits up straight, takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, before tugging her jacket on. "It happened again," she says quietly, hoping Olivia will understand why she's afraid to speak up.

Olivia's eyes widen. "Valerie, why didn't you come to the precinct? When did it happen?"

"Last night. He came into my apartment, tied me up, and raped me." Valerie begins to cry, wiping her eyes quickly before her make-up begins to run. "It was the same man. God, he raped me with my children in the next room."

Olivia looks at Valerie sympathetically. She knows the first time Valerie reported her rape they hit a dead end, it's no surprise she didn't bother to report it the second time. "Valerie," she begins, hoping she can get her to report it officially.

"Wait, there's something you should know first." Valerie looks down at Noah, content that he's still too into his book to overhear their conversation. "I'm pregnant."

Olivia looks down at Hannah and bits her bottom lip. She doesn't know what this has to do with their case, unless- "The rape got you pregnant?"

Valerie nods before wiping her eyes once more and Olivia lets out a harsh sigh. She knows first hand the toll a pregnancy as a result from a rape can take on someone, and she doesn't want this child, as well as the two she has now to suffer. "Valerie, do you remember anything at all from last night?"

"He smelled like baby powder. I thought he had gone into the kids' room." She takes another deep breath before shaking her head. "Do you mind watching the two of them while I go to the restroom?"

Olivia nods. Valerie quickly makes her way out of the booth before walking to corner where the restrooms are located. Olivia sighs, before Hannah makes it known that she's done eating for now. Olivia quickly places the baby against her chest and begins to pat her back until the baby lets out a loud burp.

Noah looks up and laughs. "Nannah, say 'xcuse me," he says with a smile. Olivia lets out a laugh, placing the baby back in her arms as she lets out a small yawn. "Mommy says you a policeman."

Olivia nods. "That's right. I'm a police officer," she says, shifting to get comfortable in the booth.

Noah looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "I need proof," he says, dropping his crayon.

Olivia smiles. "You're very smart Noah," she says, using one hand to pull off her badge. She hands it to the small boy, watching as his brown eyes widen with amazement.

Noah places the badge back on the table, before showing Olivia the coloring book he has been working on. "Wanna help?" he asks, handing Olivia a crayon.

Olivia looks down at the baby noticing she's fallen asleep. "I'd love to," she says, grabbing the blue crayon Noah is offering. She watches as Noah turns the book so that they can both color the picture, before she begins to color the superhero's cape.

* * *

><p>Valerie sits on the closed toilet seat, grateful that this restroom only includes one toilet instead of a row of multiple ones. Being able to lock the door, keep out everyone else and make sure they can't see what she's about to do, gives her comfort.<p>

She can feel the cold metal of the gun in her hand. She grips it tighter as if it'll disappear if she doesn't keep it close. She opens her jacket and takes the envelope out of the pocket. She takes another deep breath, thinking once more about Hannah and Noah. They deserve so much more than what she can give.

* * *

><p>Olivia looks at their picture which is nearly complete. Their superhero's hair is green, and he wears bright pink spandex shorts, but the fact that a four year has stayed completely within the lines impresses her. "What's your name?" Noah asks, handing her a yellow crayon.<p>

Olivia colors the man's shoes, as instructed by Noah, and smiles. "I'm Olivia," she says.

Noah nods. "I Noah, that's Nannah," he says, pointing to the sleeping baby in Olivia's arms. He looks up, a sudden realization that someone is missing. "Where's Mommy?" he asks, looking all around him.

Olivia looks up suddenly wondering the same thing. It has been nearly ten minutes since Valerie went to the restroom, and she's beginning to worry. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Olivia looks up and notices the same waitress who brought them their drinks.

"Actually, can I-"

The two are interrupted by a single gunshot that rings throughout the restaruant. Olivia's cop instincts kick in. She slides out of the booth and turns to the waitress. "I'll watch them," she says as she reaches for the baby.

Olivia nods as she places the sleeping baby in her arms. She grabs her badge from the table and walks to where the crowd has formed outside of the restroom door. "NYPD, let me through," she says, walking up to the door and knocking. "Valerie, it's Olivia, open the door." She waits for Valerie to unlock the door but when all she hears is silence she knocks once more. "Valerie, open the door." Once again silence is the only thing Olivia hears. She tells the few people around her to back up, before she kicks open the door.

Olivia freezes when she sees what awaits her in the bathroom. The screams of a young woman is heard from behind her, followed by the sound of someone vomiting their recent lunch. Olivia runs into the bathroom, careful not to distrupt anything. Valerie lays on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, a bullet wound to the head. There is a gun laying a few inches from her right hand, and Olivia can only wonder if she had it all along.

She quickly pulls out her cell phone and with a shaky hand, dials Elliot's number. He answers on the second ring, making her heart nearly jump. "Elliot," she says, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

He can hear the distress in her voice. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Elliot, I, I, I-"

Elliot knows what she's trying to say, after twelve years of partnership he's learned to tell when she needs help. "I'll be right there," he says before hanging up.

She places her phone in her back pocket before looking back at Valerie. Behind her she can hear someone calling 911. A few moments later two officers arrive at the resteraunt and begin to tape off the bathrooms. Olivia watches the two officers as they approach the now curious people and begin to collect their statements. She watches as Melinda arrives, along with the CSU team, and begins to work.

She walks away from the scene, suddenly finding the extreme need for fresh air. She walks by the officers collecting statements and out the front door, before she spots the all too familiar car. Elliot gets out of the car and quickly spots his partner. He knows she needs comfort, and it's one of the few things he can provide for her. He rushes up to her and wraps his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest. He feels her tears as they fall onto his shirt, which only makes his grip around her tighten. "Liv, what happened?" he asks, rubbing her back soothingly.

Olivia takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes before pulling away to look Elliot in the eye. "Valerie...I...There was a gunshot and...there was so much blood El," she begins to cry once more, and Elliot pulls her back into a tight hug.

"Livia! Where's Livia!"

Olivia pulls away from Elliot and looks around. She spots the waitress behind her, trying to calm the now screaming baby in her arms. Next to her is Noah, gripping his coloring book tightly against his chest. She rushes up to the three, kneeling down to hug Noah who returns the hug happily. She stands and grabs the baby from the waitress' arms, hugging her to her chest tightly. "It's okay sweetheart," she says, rubbing the baby's back gently.

The baby rests her head on Olivia's shoulder, finding comfort in the familiarity of it all. She knows Olivia, at least more than she knows the waitress, and this makes her feel better. She begins to calm down, letting out a small yawn as she snuggles closer to Olivia's chest. Olivia looks down at the baby and sighs. She feels Elliot walk up behind her and suddenly she feels safe. He places his hand on her shoulder and looks down at the baby sleeping against his partner's chest. "Hannah, and Noah. Valerie's children," she says, answering his unspoken question.

Elliot nods, before looking down at Noah. His eyes are wide, just like Eli's become when the lights turn off in the middle of the night. He kneels down in front of Noah and smiles. "Hi buddy," he says softly, hoping to gain the child's trust. Noah quickly grabs Olivia's leg, unsure if he should trust this man. "I'm Elliot. I'm Olivia's friend." He opens his arms and is surprised when Noah walks into them, placing his head on Elliot's shoulder.

Olivia looks at Elliot as he stands up, carrying the small boy in his arms. She can tell he is tired, and she wants nothing more than to take him home so he can have a proper place to take a nap. "Olivia!"

Olivia turns to face Melinda, who is slightly surprised to see Olivia with a baby. The doctor quickly walks up to the detectives, her eyebrows furrowed. "What have you got?" Elliot asks.

Melinda looks up at the two and sighs. "Bullet wound to the head. I won't know the extent until I get her on my table, but that's not why I came here. CSU found this near the body." Melinda holds up an envelope with Olivia's name on it.

Olivia tries to shift the baby but Melinda grabs Hannah out of her arms to help her out. Olivia gives her friend a small smile, before opening the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper, and reading the letter.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I know this such a horrible thing to do, but I can't be the mother I'm supposed to be knowing I have the child of a monster growing inside of me. I don't think I can ever live past what happened to me. I'm sorry I had to do this to you and them. Please tell them I love them._

_~Valerie_

_P.S. The paperwork is in Hannah's carrier._

Olivia looks up and raises an eyebrow. She looks around and spots the carrier, before rushing over to the booth and grabbing it. She spots the manilla folder under Hannah's blanket and quickly grabs it. Elliot and Melinda walk up behind her, curious as to what was written for Olivia. They watch as she opens the folder and pulls out a few papers, her eyes widening when she reads what's written on them. "I don't believe this," she whispers, as she flips a page and looks at the back.

Elliot tries to read over his partner's shoulder, desperate to know what has been left for her. "Liv?" he asks, hoping she'll share this information.

Olivia turns to face both Elliot and Melinda bits her bottom lip. She looks at the two children before looking up at the two adults. "Valerie Conway just left me custody of her children."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**I'd love it if you all review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, I have to admit, I like this story, and I like writing in a different tense. Hmm, well that's it for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**justliziam:**

_I love this story! I feel so bad that Valerie killed herself but I was very surprised the suicide took place in a public place. I wonder how Olivia will handle taking care of 2 small kids. Update again soon :D_

**~I know what you mean, I was kinda surprised at myself that I wrote that it happened in the middle of the day in such a public place, but it makes the story different. As for the kids, I think Olivia will definitely be challenged with this, but she's Benson, I think she can handle it ;)**

**lawandorderSVUismylife:**

_Ho-ly crap. That was cute, then sad, then depressing. And I absolutely LOVE elliot in this. Idk why. He's like...so...idk how to explain it. XD update as soon as u can! Best Story ever!_

**~haha, I'm sorry it was depressing :/ but I had to set the tone of the story. I love Elliot too! ;)**

* * *

><p>Elliot shifts Noah in his arms, before he reaches over and grabs the paperwork out of Olivia's hands, who has become too stunned to even react. He looks over the paperwork, nodding his head when he realizes what his best friend has said is true; Olivia is now the guardian of two small children. Elliot looks over at Warner, who is cradling Hannah close to her chest, smiling down at the small infant, reminicing on moments she's had like this with her own daughter. He grabs the envelope from off the table and places the papers back in it, knowing he's going to need to keep them safe, at least until Alex can take a look at them.<p>

He looks back at Olivia, who stares past him, still shocked. He knows she's surprised, after all, when she agreed to meet up with Valerie, she had no idea that she would be leaving with two children, becoming a mother in a few mere minutes. "Liv," he says, as he places a large hand on his partner's shoulder.

She snaps out of whatever thoughts she's been having for the past couple of minutes, and looks up at Elliot, catching his eyes with her own. For years she has known that he will always be there for her, but now that he's divorced and doesn't have a wife to go home to, she doesn't know where to draw the line at his availabilty. She takes one look at the sleeping boy in Elliot's arms and lets out a sigh. "I can't deal with this here," she says, looking up at Melinda.

Melinda walks over and places the sleeping baby in the carrier, buckling her in, before turning to Olivia. "Why don't you and Elliot go and take them to your apartment. If we need you I have your number." Melinda places her hand on Olivia's shoulder, letting her know that she's here to help, just like everyone at the 1-6 is, before walking back to the crime scene, knowing she has a job to do.

Olivia lets out a sigh, before looking up at Elliot, silently asking him a question. He nods, a silent response, before depositing a sleeping Noah into her arms. The small boy lifts his head to look around, before placing it back onto her shoulder and falling back to sleep. Elliot grabs the two envelopes addressed to Olivia and holds them in one hand, while the other grabs the handle on Hannah's carrier. He places the envelopes near the side of the carrier and grabs the diaper bag that sits on the seat of the booth, tugging it onto his shoulder, before placing his hand on the small of Olivia's back, leading her to the car. When they reach the sedan, Elliot buckles in the carrier, making it secure in the backseat, before turning to Olivia and smiling. He walks to the back of the car, opening the trunk, before pulling out a small carseat seat. "I never took it out when Eli came over last week," he says, grateful that his forgetful memory, and the fact that he has a son near the same age, has provided them with a temporary way to keep Noah safe, at least until they get to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia nods, watching as Elliot hooks up the carseat, before he turns and plucks Noah out of her arms. He places the small boy into the car and buckles his seat up, before closing the door. He watches Olivia get into the passenger seat, putting on her own seatbelt, before he gets into the driver's seat and turns on the car. He drives to her apartment, before pulling up in front of the building. He turns off the car, and gets out, before opening the door to the backseat and taking out Hannah's carrier. He hands it to Olivia, who accepts it graciously, before grabbing the diaper bag on the floor, and watching him get Noah out of the backseat. The two make their way up to Olivia's apartment, stopping in front of the door that reads 4D. Olivia quickly opens it, before stepping inside, letting Elliot in and closing the door.

He watches as Olivia places Hannah's carrier on the coffee table, before she lets the diaper bag slip from her shoulder onto the floor near the edge of the couch. She turns to face her partner, before walking over to him and opening her bedroom door. "Just put him on the bed," she says, helping pull back the covers. Elliot places the still sleeping boy on the bed, quickly taking off his shoes, before covering him up with the blankets. He watches as Olivia wipes the hair away from his face, before giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

She walks out of the room, Elliot following close behind. He gently closes the door, before joining his partner on the couch. She looks at Hannah, unsure of what to say, when she finally feels the tears collect in her eyes. Elliot grabs her arm and pulls her close to him, allowing her head to fall on his chest, before she begins to cry. This is the second time in one day that she has found herself crying on her partner, but under the circumstances she finds it's appropriate.

He hugs her tightly, knowing she needs to feel his support. He's her partner, her best friend, and he wants her to know that he's willing to do anything to help her through this curveball that has been thrown her way. "Elliot, I don't know what to do," she whispers into his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

Elliot only runs a hand through her hair, patting her back gently. "Liv, you're going to get through this." He places a kiss on the crown of her head, before pulling her back to look her in the eye. "These kids just lost their mother, but I know damn well you're going to be the best mother you can be to them. And I'm here to help anyway I can."

Olivia looks into his blue eyes and lets out a small sigh of relief. "What would I do without you?" she asks, partially joking, partially letting him know just how much he means to her.

Elliot shrugs, before throwing her a smirk. "Probably get into a lot more trouble," he says with a wink. Olivia smiles, and she knows things will work themselves out. "So, what did Valerie want to talk about?" he asks, his eyes focusing on the baby across from him and his partner.

Olivia's eyes, likewise, focus on Hannah. She can't help but feel happy that the baby has the same dark hair and big brown eyes as her; people will be less likely to suspect anything when she's older. "She was raped last night El, by the same guy." Elliot turns to his partner and raises an eyebrow. "She didn't know what to do- She was pregnant El," she explains, trying to make sense of why a young mother would kill herself in such a horrible way.

Elliot lets out a sigh. "The rape got her pregnant," he says, more of a statement than a question. Olivia nods, before feeling Elliot's hand on her thigh. She lays her head on his chest, not caring what boundries she's crossing; she's tired and she needs to rest.

Elliot leans back into the couch, providing a more comfortable position for her, before wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other plays with her hair, knowing it'll calm her down enough to sleep. Olivia closes her eyes, before tugging the blanket that hangs near the side of the couch up and over her body. It doesn't take long for her breathing to even out, and Elliot can feel the slight rise and fall of her chest. He lays there for a few minutes, his head resting gently on the arm of the couch, before he hears Hannah shift in the carrier. He stays absolutely still, letting out a small sigh of relief when she closes her eyes and falls back to sleep. He wants Olivia to get rest before she jumps into the world of motherhood. He allows himself to fall asleep, knowing he and Olivia have a long night ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Elliot opens his eyes, surprised to find himself met with darkness. He feels weight on his chest, and looks down. He notices Olivia, her eyes closed and her face free of worry. He likes when she's asleep. On occation he's seen her asleep and he loves to see her so carefree, so relaxed. He gently pulls a loose piece of hair away from her face, tugging it behind her ear.<p>

His cell phone begins to ring, and his heart stops when he realizes it could possibly be the thing that wakes up the entire apartment. Carefully, and quickly, he reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out the phone, opening it to answer the call. "Stabler," he whispers, keeping his eye on Hannah. He listens for a moment, biting his lip as he sees the baby open her eyes. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks Cap," he whispers into the phone, before putting it on the edge of the coffee table. He carefully slips out from underneath Olivia, gently placing her head on one of the couch pillows, before standing and stretching, his muscles sore from the compromising position he had been in.

He raises his arms above his head and takes a deep breath, hearing two pops come from within, before he lets out the breath he has been holding. He walks over Olivia's bedroom door and opens it quietly, hoping Noah is still asleep. He takes a peek in, a small smile forming when he sees the small boy curled on his side, hugging his body against one of Olivia's pillows. His mouth is slightly open, forming a small "o", and his eyelids flutter as he dreams. He hears Hannah begin to whine and get fussy and he knows she's awake. Carefully closing the bedroom door, he makes his way over to where the baby lays, her brown eyes looking over the room. He unbuckles her, before taking her out of the carrier, trying to get her to calm down.

Hannah looks up at Elliot, before arching her back, trying to get him to understand what she needs. Elliot places the baby against his shoulder, before looking over at Olivia, smiling when he sees her still asleep. He looks at the clock, noticing it's been a little under two hours since the four arrived at the apartment. He turns on the light, knowing Olivia will stay asleep even with the change of brightness, and tugs a diaper and wipes out of the diaper bag near the floor.

He grabs Hannah's blanket out of her carrier and lays it on the floor in front of the tv, before turning it on and muting it, giving Hannah something to look at to keep her calm enough to change her. He gently places the baby on the blanket, her eyes widening as she watches the moving images; an old drama plays on the television. Elliot quickly unbutton's Hannah's onesie, before he hears a small voice behind him. "Ewiot?"

Elliot turns, his hand remaining on Hannah's stomach to keep her still, and sees Noah standing behind him, his eyes laced with the faintest reminants of sleep. "Noah, hey buddy, how'd you sleep?"

Noah rubs his eyes and sighs before shrugging. He watches as Elliot takes off Hannah's clothes before scrunching up his nose. "Eww, Nannah stinky," he says, pinching his nose with his fingers.

Elliot lets out a chuckle realizing exactly what is causing the current stench. Poor Hannah has soiled her diaper and deserves nothing short of a bath to get her nice and clean. "Wanna help me give the baby a bath?" Elliot asks, hoping to get Noah involved long enough to let Olivia finish her nap. Noah nods with a smile, before grabbing the clean diaper off the floor. Elliot watches as he walks to his sister's diaper bag and pulls out her bath soap; obviously the boy has helped before. Noah follows Elliot to the linen closet, watching as he pulls out a smaller towel, before heading into the bathroom. Elliot holds the baby in one arm before reaching down to turn on the water, making sure it's not too hot, and not too cold, before taking off Hannah's diaper and rinsing off her small bottom. When she's clean, he sits her on the bottom of the tub, holding her up, while Noah sits on the edge of the tub.

It's been a while before he's done this, but he's still got the skills necessary. He carefully pours water over her body, wetting her head, before wiping any remaining water off her face. He splashes the water in front of the baby, watching as she smiles and lets out a small giggle, before she touches the water herself. Noah hands Elliot the open bottle of baby soap, smiling at the man who is playing with his sister. Elliot opens his hand and watches as Noah squeezes a small amount of soap, before he places the cap back on it and puts it on the floor. Elliot rubs the soap onto Hannah's body, watching as the baby tries to squirm away from him.

* * *

><p>Olivia moves slightly, disappointed to feel a difference in pillows. She knows Elliot has left, but some part of her wishes he had stayed. She opens her eyes, surprised to see the lights in her apartment, including her tv, on. Carefully she sits up, rubs the sleep out of her eyes, before looking at the coffee table. Her eyes widen when she realizes that the baby carrier is empty, and she quickly rises from the couch. Her heart begins to race, until she hears a familiar voice in her bathroom.<p>

She walks into the bathroom, smiling when she sees the sight in front of her. Elliot sits on the edge of the tub, holding Hannah who has soap all in her hair and on her body, while Noah sits next to Elliot, admiring the man. "It's been a while since you've done this huh?" she asks as she takes a seat on the closed toilet seat.

Elliot looks over his shoulder and smiles. "Hey sleeping beauty," he says, trying to avoid another splash from Hannah, "How'd you sleep?"

Olivia shrugs, before she lets out a small yawn. "What inspired this?" she asks, grabbing the towel from off the sink.

Elliot looks back at Olivia and laughs. "Let's just say she needed one," he says, before rinsing her head and body off and lifting her out of the tub. He turns, smiling when he sees Olivia with the towel open and ready, before placing the wet baby into her arms, letting her wrap the towel around her.

He watches as Olivia gently dries off Hannah's head first before she dries the rest of the baby. He watches as she smiles at the baby, kissing her forehead, before placing her flat against her chest, and he can't help but think what a great team they make, in everything. Olivia walks out of the bathroom and Noah quickly follows, clutching the soap and clean diaper close to his chest, leaving Elliot to deal with Hannah's dirty diaper. He quickly wraps it up, before grabbing a bag and placing it in the plastic, deciding it'll keep the smell blocked at least until he can go throw out the trash.

He walks out of the bathroom and smiles when he sees Olivia sitting on the couch with Noah. She lays Hannah on one of the cushions before putting a diaper on the baby. He watches as Noah hands Olivia a spare onesie and Olivia quickly dresses the baby. Elliot takes a seat next to Noah only to hear the small boy's stomach rumble. "I hungry," he says with a pout.

Olivia looks up and suddenly realizes that he never was able to eat at the restaraunt. "How about pizza," she asks, as she finishes dressing the baby.

Noah nods enthusiastically. Elliot quickly pulls out his phone and orders the pizza, knowing it'll be here in a few minutes, before looking over at Olivia and Hannah. He turns up the tv, and switches it to some cartoons to keep Noah occupied for a few minutes, before looking back over at his partner. He watches as she balances the baby on her knee, before making her a bottle of formula. She takes another look at the can of formula before letting out a sigh. "I'm almost out of formula," she says, knowing she's going to need to go to the store if she's going to survive the night.

Elliot nods, knowing he's going to be asked to watch the kids while Olivia goes to do emergency shopping. "I'll get some after dinner," he says, watching as she flashes him a smile, before she lays the baby down and feeds her the bottle. He watches as Hannah eats hungrily.

Olivia's phone begins to ring and she knows she's not going to be able to get it because it's in her back pocket. Elliot sees her dilema and quickly grabs the baby out of her arms, continuing to feed her. Olivia quickly pulls her phone out of her pocket, and taps the screen. "Benson," she answers, her face lighting up when she hears the person on the other end. "I'll show you at work tomorrow," she says, before listening to the person on the end speak. She nods in agreement, before hanging up and turning to face Elliot. "Alex wants to see the paperwork," she says, before placing the phone next to Elliot's on the coffee table.

Elliot nods, before looking back at Hannah, who is nearly done with her bottle. "You do know Cragen gave you the day off tomorrow," he says, not bothering to look up.

"I know, I just, I need to go talk to Cragen, and Alex will be there."

Elliot nods, but before he can say anything, there's a knock on the door. Olivia gets up and walks to the door, grabbing some money out of her purse, before she opens the door revealing the teenage pizza delivery boy. She quickly pays the boy and sends him on his merry little way, before walking into the kitchen and putting the pizza on the table. "Noah, come and eat sweetheart." She watches as the boy sits at the table, before serving him a slice of pizza, watching him begin to eat happily.

Elliot continues to feed the baby until she finishes her bottle. He places her on his knee and pats her back, before hearing the small burp she releases. He stands up, gently rocking her, knowing Olivia is watching him from the kitchen. "She's falling asleep," he says, watching as Hannah's eyelids begin to get heavier.

"She's clean and fed, now it's time for bed," Olivia says back, taking a bite of pizza. "Come, bring her over here so you can eat."

Elliot grabs the carrier and brings the two over to the kitchen. He places the carrier on the floor near Olivia's chair and places the baby in it, biting his lip when he sees her arch her back, beginning to get fussy. Olivia uses her foot to rock the carrier, calming Hannah down enough to get her to sleep. "You're a natural," Elliot whispers, before taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

* * *

><p>Elliot walks down the isle containing multiple shelves of baby formula, jars of baby food, and diapers. He's here for a few things: formula, diapers, and maybe a pair of pajamas for Noah. He grabs a pack of diapers for the infant, before taking a few steps and stopping in front of the shelf of formula. Which one does she need, he can't remember.<p>

Finally deciding on one, he grabs the canister of formula, before tossing it into his cart. He tosses a few bottles, as well as a pacifier into the cart, not noticing the look he is receiving from the blonde woman behind him. He looks at a few bibs and puts a few of them into the cart, unable to help himself. He turns to leave the isle, his eyes widening when he spots the woman in front of him. "Shit," he mumbles under his breath, knowing the items in his cart are going to cause questions to arise.

The woman walks up and pulls the pack of diapers out of the shopping cart. She's been gone for a year, so she's not sure what has happened in her absence, but she can only speculate. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Elliot looks at the woman and lets out a sigh. "This isn't what it looks like Maureen."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Reviews make me happy, and happiness is great isn't it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the next chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Rhonda Roo:**

_hahahaha..loved the last part, when it usually is what it looks like...and they probably will get together because of this, he loves playing daddy when she's mommy._

**~haha, yes this is true. It ususally is what it looks like, but the question is, what does Maureen think it looks like... lol and yes, I agree, he loves to play "house" with her ;)**

**justliziam:**

_Elliot is an AMAZING father. He is already taking such good care of the kids and wow Liv is a natural. Olivia, Elliot and the kids have already formed a little family :) I can only imagine what Maureen thinks is going on. I'm excited to see where this story goes :D_

**~yes, it does seem like they have formed a family, but you should know me and my writing, nothing comes without a little drama. Poor Maureen, probably thinking the worst...**

* * *

><p>He stands there, unsure of what to say to make this seem anything other than what it looks like. Maureen's timing has never been quite convienent, ever since the day of her birth, but he knows that without that little trait his daughter possesses, his life would be quite dull.<p>

Maureen watches as her father shifts uncomfortably under her stare. She's been out of state for a little over a year, and hasn't had much contact with her family, so she doesn't exactly know what's been going on. She knows her parents have been divorced for almost a year and she also knows that her mother was not pregnant when this had happened, so the only logical explaination is her father knocked up someone else, and she has a feeling she knows who this someone is. "Really?" she asks, walking up to his cart before she takes out the package of diapers inside, "Because it looks like you're baby shopping."

Elliot watches as Maureen smirks, a trait she has aquired from him, and lets out a sigh. "Then it's exactly what it looks like," he mutters, before grabbing the diapers out of her hand and putthing them back into the cart. He then grabs the handle of the cart and starts walking down towards the kids' clothing isle.

Maureen follows her father, wanting answers. She forgets why she's come to the store originally, deciding that finding out why her father is here in the middle of the night shopping for baby diapers and formula is much more important. "So, do the other kids know?" she asks with a certain curiousity.

Elliot stops in front of a small rack of boys clothes and pajamas, before he turns to face his eldest. "What do you mean?" he asks, as he spots a pair of police pajamas perfect for Noah.

Maureen rolls her eyes, before walking over, looking at every item in his cart. "Come on Dad, aren't these for Olivia?" Elliot only nods, knowing if he tries to explain the truth, it'll all sound like a giant lie. "So, how long after you and Mom got divorced did you get her pregnant?"

Elliot looks his daughter in the eye, and raises an eyebrow. "Maureen," he begins, his voice a strict tone, as if she's thirteen and about to get scolded.

"No Dad, I think it's cool you and Olivia finally got together, and actually I'd like to meet the little tike. I'm sure he or she is beautiful."

Elliot lets out a laugh. It's nice to know his eldest daughter would support the decision if he and Olivia ever decided to try out a relationship, but he knows he has to set the record straight. "Today one of our rape victims commited suicide while having lunch with Olivia."

Maureen gasps, before placing her hand over her mouth, shocked. "That's horrible. How is she holding up?"

Elliot puts the pajamas in the cart, before looking at a few t-shirts and a pair of jeans. "Olivia?" Maureen nods her head. "She's holding up. I think she's too busy right now to actually think about it."  
>"What do you mean?" Maureen asks, watching as her father throws in two tshirts and a small pair of jeans, before throwing a pack of underwear in as well.<p>

"Well our victim left custody of her two children to Olivia. Kids didn't have anything so I decided to come over and buy some stuff, just at least to help her for the night."

Maureen looks at her father, unsure of what to say. She feels dumb for thinking that her father was here buying things for his love child with Olivia, but it was an honest mistake. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can get any words out, her father cuts in. "You know, if you're not busy right now, I'm sure Olivia would love to see you."

Maureen nods, wanting nothing more than to see the woman who's been protecting her father's back for years, and the woman who's become more like a second mother to not only her, but her siblings as well. Elliot smiles, before pushing the cart to the nearest check-out stand. "I wouldn't mind seeing Olivia with kids either," Maureen says with a wink, and Elliot can't help but think it's her way of giving him a hint.

Elliot smiles once more, before paying for his purchase. He grabs the bags and walks out of the store to his car, Maureen right behind him. The two get in and drive off, making it to Olivia's apartment in a little under ten minutes. When they arrive at Olivia's building, Maureen grabs a few of the bags so her father can ring for his partner. When they get to her front door, he opens the door with his key, and the two walk in, surprised to see the scene in front of him.

Olivia sits on the couch talking to the baby, telling Hannah how beautiful she is. She looks away from the baby momentarily to see Elliot come inside, before she looks back at the baby. "I brought you a surprise," he says, before walking out of the way.

Olivia looks up and spots Maureen, her eyes widening. "Maureen!" She stands from the couch and holds the baby close to her chest. "How have you been sweety?" she asks, giving the young woman a hug.

"I've been good," she answers, before looking down at the baby. "Looks like you've got your hands full. Dad told me what happened."

Olivia nods, before lifting the baby up, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, but Olivia Benson doesn't back down from a challenge," she says with a wink.

"So then, where's Noah?" Elliot asks. He's had the experience of dealing with five kids, he knows how much trouble they can get into. Before Olivia can respond, a crash is heard from the other room. Olivia's eyes widen when she realizes Noah could be hurt.

The three quickly rush into the bathroom and see Noah on the floor covered in powder. His eyes are clenched closed, and he lets out a small whimper. "Noah, baby what's wrong?" Olivia asks, wondering why he hasn't moved since they have entered the bathroom. She quickly hands the baby to Maureen so she can deal with the four year old.

Elliot picks him up and places him on his lap, making sure the boy doesn't have any injuries, before he sees Noah begin to rub his eyes, crying. "What's wrong buddy?" he asks, taking off his filthy shirt.

Noah opens his eyes, before squeezing them shut. "My eyes hurt," he says, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "Livia, they burn," he says, this time his voice filled with more urgency, fear.

Olivia looks at the broken container on the floor, and picks it up. She notices it's her foundation. She shows Elliot the last of her make up, before turning on the shower. She watches as Elliot strips the boy of his dirty clothes, and tests the water, before sticking him in the shower."Keep your eyes closed, okay bud?"

Noah nods his head and does exactly as Elliot says. Elliot quickly washes away any of the remaining foundation off Noah's head and face, and grabs the bottle of body wash. Might as well give the kid a quick shower now that he's already in it. "You can open your eyes now," Elliot says, smiling.

Noah opens his eyes, blinking a few times, before looking over at Olivia. She can see how red they are, irritated with the make up that has fallen into them. "I can see," he says, causing Olivia and Maureen to laugh.

Olivia watches as Elliot squeezes some of the soap into Noah's hand and instructs him to wash his own body, before she takes a seat on the edge of the tub, turning the shower off and into a bath. "What were you doing?" she asks, watching as Noah takes a seat and plays with the water around him.

Noah looks up at her and smiles. "I wanted bath like 'Nannah," he says, before he resumes playing in the water.

Olivia smiles, before she looks over her shoulder at her partner. She hears Hannah begin to fuss behind her, and knows it's time to give Maureen a break. "You got this?" she asks Elliot, as she walks to the bathroom door. He nods, telling her to go, before turning back to Noah, splashing water at the child, eliciting a laugh from the both of them.

Olivia watches this little exchange, before she walks out of the bathroom and over to Maureen, who is desperately trying to get the baby to calm down. "Need some help there?" Olivia asks, taking a seat on the couch. She watches as Maureen shifts the baby so she's able to lay her head on her shoulder, but even then Hannah doesn't calm down.

"I should be getting as much practice as possible," Maureen mutters, before handing the crying baby over to Olivia. "I'm just no good with babies."

Maureen watches as Olivia kisses the baby's forehead, before holding her close to her chest. She takes a seat on the couch next to her father's partner, and can't help but feel like a fail, especially since she wasn't able to keep a baby occupied for a few minutes. Olivia places the pacifier Elliot bought into the baby's mouth, and lets a smile graze her face when she sees Hannah stop fussing. "There you go, you're just sleepy huh?" she asks the baby in a soft voice, watching as Hannah's eyes droop slightly.

When she's certain that Hannah's comfortable and content, she turns to face her partner's eldest child and raises an eyebrow. She hears Elliot's laugh come from the bathroom, followed by a sound she's completely new to: the laughter of a child, and lets out a happy sigh. "How far along are you?" she asks Maureen, who has been quiet since she handed over the baby.

Maureen looks up and meets Olivia's eyes with her own. She doesn't bother asking how she knows, Olivia's always seemed to have this sixth sense so to speak. "Seven weeks," she whispers.

Olivia nods at the twenty-three year old, before looking down at Hannah, who has fallen asleep, her hand gripping the fabric of Olivia's shirt tightly. "That's why you came back," she says, more of a statement than a question.

Maureen nods. "I figured I should tell Dad-"

"Tell me what?" Both women turn to face the bathroom door. Elliot stands there, in his arms is Noah, wrapped in a towel. "What do you need to tell me?" he asks, placing Noah on the couch, before warning him to keep his towel closed; he's given Eli plenty of baths, he knows what happens when boys are left in towels for too long.

Maureen watches as her father grabs a pair of the pajamas he bought for Noah, as well as a pair of underwear, out of the bag, and walks over to the couch. "Um, do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" she asks, knowing now is not the right time to tell him about the baby.

"Sure," he says, before scooping up Noah, and taking him back into the bathroom to get changed.

Olivia turns to Maureen and smiles. "You know he's going to be here for you, no matter what."

Maureen nods. "I know, I just don't know how he's going to deal with meeting Scott."

Olivia nods. "So he's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. We started dating about a year and a half ago. He's really excited about the baby."  
>Olivia smiles. She's happy that Maureen has found someone she can trust and she knows is going to help her through everything. "That's good. Well, I can't wait to meet him," she says with a wink.<p>

Maureen nods. "I'll be sure to bring him over before we leave."

"Livia, look!" Noah quickly runs out of the room and over to where Olivia sits.

Olivia quickly places her finger over her lips, telling Noah to be quiet, before she gives him a smile. "I see, I like your pajamas," she says, tilting her head.

Noah smiles with pride. "I police, like you and Ewiot."

Olivia smiles, before placing the sleeping baby into the carrier. She turns to Elliot and gives him a small smile, before turning to Maureen. "I'll see you soon," she says, before giving the young woman a hug. She grabs Noah's hand and walks over to her bedroom, leading the small child inside. "You ready for bed?" she asks, letting out a small chuckle when she sees Noah begin to rub his eyes, trying to fight the sleep.

He nods, watching as Olivia pulls back the covers from her bed, before climbing in. He gets himself nice and comfortable, before Olivia sits on the edge of the bed, and smiles down at him. "Livia?" he asks, looking up at the woman.

Olivia tilts her head, and nods. "Yes?"

Noah looks around before leaning back into the bed. "Where's Mommy?" he asks quietly.

Olivia's heart skips a beat, and she forgets to breath for a second. How is she supposed to explain to a four year old that his mother isn't coming back to get him, that she commited suicide because she found out she was pregnant from her rapist. "Noah, do you know what it means when people die?" she asks, hoping the four year old will understand and make it easier on both of them.

Noah nods. "Grandma died before," he says, before looking back into Olivia's eyes. "Did Mommy die?" he asks.

Olivia nods. "Yes sweetheart, your mommy died."

Noah sighs, letting himself process the information. "Are you going to be my new mommy?" he asks, his eyes widening.

Olivia thinks. How is she supposed to answer that? "Yes baby," she says, pulling the blankets over his body.

Noah nods and gives her a smile. "Good," he mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

Olivia looks down at the boy, before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "Night Noah," she whispers, as she gently tucks him in. She watches the child sleep for a minute, before she realizes she's crying. This poor boy, as well as his sister, have been thrust into an unfamiliar environment because their mother couldn't deal with her situtation. Olivia can't help but feel a sense of anger, not for Valerie's death, but for the fact that these children will never have their mother with them again.

Olivia stands from the bed and takes one last look at Noah, before walking out of the room, closing the door gently. She joins Elliot on the couch, sitting closer than necessary, before turning back to Maureen, watching as the young woman gathers her belongings and rises from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Dad, bye Liv."

Elliot waves a quick goodbye to his daughter, too exhausted to rise from his spot on the couch, while Olivia gets up and follows Maureen outside the door. She gently closes the door, before looking up at her partner's child. "I'm here for you," she states, hoping Maureen knows that she would gladly help her and her future child out.

Maureen nods. "Thanks Liv," she says, as she wraps her arms around the detective. Olivia hugs the woman back, smiling. "And could you not tell Dad until I have him meet Scott."

Olivia nods, understanding what she wants. "My lips are sealed," she says with another smile.

Maureen laughs. "Thanks Liv." She gives the brunette another quick hug, before walking down the hall into the elevator.

Olivia lets out a sigh, before walking back into the apartment. She stops when she sees Elliot on the couch, his breathing already slow and steady, signaling he has fallen asleep. She lets out a quick chuckle taking in his position. His right arm is over his eyes, blocking the light, as his left rests gently on his stomach. She knows if he falls asleep like that, he'll wake up with a sore back and neck, and unlike her, he has work in the morning. She walks over to Elliot and takes a seat on the edge of the couch. "El," she says, shaking him slightly.

He awakes, drops his arm and raises his head. He's confused. "Liv?" he asks, wondering what she's doing waking him up now.

Olivia feels guilty about disturbing his sleep, but she knows he'll be grateful in the morning. "Why don't you go to the bedroom?" she whispers, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Elliot blinks the sleep away, before sitting up. He stares at his partner, his eyes focusing on the tear stains on left on her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asks, suddenly feeling awake.

Olivia looks away, knowing she can't stare into his eyes and lie to him. "Nothing," she mumbles, trying to stand.

Elliot grabs her hand and pulls her down to the couch. "Liv, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Olivia takes a deep breath, thinking back to the small conversation she had with Noah in the bedroom. "Noah wanted to know where his mommy was." Elliot remains quiet, unsure of what to say. "I told him she died, and then he asked if I was going to be his new mommy." She looks up at her partner and he can see the tears begining to form in her eyes. "What if I've bitten off more than I can chew," she says, as a few tears escape her eyes.

Elliot shakes his head violently. He leans in towards his partner, cupping the side of his face in his hand. He uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears, before he offers her a smile. "Liv, you are one of the strongest people I know. These kids need you, and I know you'll be able to get through it. Noah and Hannah ave only been with you for a few hours, and already you're a natural." He offers her another smile and she can't help but smile back.

"Thank you," she whispers, before wiping the water off her face with the back of her hand. "Now, you go to the bedroom and get some proper sleep."

Elliot shakes his head. "You go ahead Liv," he says, massaging out the kinks in his neck that have already started forming. "Besides, Noah's asleep in there."

Olivia reaches her hand out for Elliot's and he gladly accepts it. She pulls him off the couch and into her bedroom, before pushing him down into the bed. "Sleep Stabler," she says, before walking out of the door, closing the door gently.

Olivia goes over to the door and checks to make sure it's locked, before she turns off the rest of the lights in her apartment. She walks to the couch and lays down, making herself as comfortable as she can. She adjusts Hannah's carrier next to her, so she can keep an eye on the baby. She closes her eyes and in a few minutes she's asleep, exhausted with everything that has happened in the past few hours. In the morning she'll go to the precinct and talk to Alex. She'll show her the paperwork Valerie left for her, giving her custody of Hannah and Noah. Until then, she'll have to live it one day at a time, and hope everyone can adjust to this sudden change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I really didn't know how to end this one. It was more of a filler chapter anyway, seeing how there wasn't really anything too important in it. <strong>

**Anyway, like always, read and tell me what you think :)**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo, here's the next chapter. I really don't have anything else to say, sooooo on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**hanite:**

_Seriously? "just a filler chapter"? Are you insane? There was so much more than filler! You have a lot of work to do on this one, you may as well quit every aspect of life and just keep writing (all of those stories..) Thanks so much! Watching them with kids was so sweet! Great that they're young enough to be resilient. And we have DNA!_

**~hahaha, you know, since it's summer and I don't have much to do, I've been writing alot. Although I wish I could drop everything and continue to write :) I love the two of them with kids, it makes me happy. **

**justliziam:**

_Wow, Maureen is pregnant. I was not expecting that. I'm surprised Noah handled the news of his mother's death so well. I hate that Liv doubts herself. She is already proving to be a great parent to Noah and Hannah. Amazing story!_

**~ I wanted something to be different with this story, and what other way than having Elliot have to deal with one of his children having a baby ;) As for Noah, he's young, but he'll eventually learn his mommy isnt coming back. And as for Liv, let's just say she's going to have to get through a few challenges before she realizes she's perfect for Hannah and Noah :)**

**Rhonda Roo:**

_So next is lunch with Elliot just has no idea how to react when his daughter tells him she's pregnant. He will need Liv to help him. They really need a bigger place so "mommy and daddy can have some alone time" oh yes, that's right they aren't together, what am I thinking? That's for another chapter when they get together because of all of this together time :)) _

**~Yes, he will need Olivia to help him, and in more ways than you think ;) Yes Olivia needs a bigger place, and I think that'll be discussed in an upcoming chapter. As for the togetherness, you'll just have to wait and see :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia shifts in her sleep, letting out a small groan as she hears Hannah begin to whimper. She reaches for her phone on the coffee table, letting out another groan when she sees the time. It's nearly 7 in the morning, three hours since the last time Hannah has waken her up wanting to be fed.<p>

She rolls over on the couch and faces Hannah in her carrier, smiling when she sees the baby's brown eyes looking around the dimly lit room. She watches as Hannah lifts her hands reaching for something, before she lets out another sound that makes Olivia's smile grow. She's entertaining herself, a sign of a happy baby, and Olivia can only hope she can keep Hannah, as well as Noah, this happy.

Hannah lets out another whimper, and Olivia knows she needs to be fed and changed. She glances at her phone again, letting out a sigh, before she sits up and stretches. She grabs a clean bottle, curtosy of Elliot, and begins to make a bottle for the baby. She watches as Hannah watches her with curious eyes, her eyes widening as she watches Olivia move closer to her carrier. "Hi sweatpea," Olivia whispers as she places the bottle of formula on the coffee table. Hannah reaches for Olivia, and she can only smile as she unbuckles the baby and lifts her out of the carrier.

She gently places Hannah on the couch, unbuttoning her onsie so she can change her wet diaper. When she's done, Olivia fixes the baby's clothes, before she lifts her back into her arms. She walks over to her bedroom door, opening it to check on Noah. What she sees makes her smile even more.

Noah's head lays over Elliot's shirt covered chest, his body curled against the detective's. Elliot lays on his back, one arm under his head, while the other is wrapped protectively around Noah's small body.

Olivia watches the rise and fall of her partner's chest, before she quietly makes her way over to the two. She shifts Hannah, so that the baby is comfortably situated in one arm, before she sits on the bed next to Elliot's sleeping form. She watches as he sleeps, loving how he looks so relaxed. His face is calm, as if he doesn't have a care in the world, and she hates to be the one to disturb that, but he has to be at work in an hour. She places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a gentle shake. "Elliot," she whispers, shaking his shoulder once more.

Elliot's eyes open. He blinks a few times, confused, before he turns his head, his blue eyes meeting his partner's brown. "Liv?" Olivia shifts Hannah once more, so that the baby now sits in her lap looking down at Elliot. Elliot smiles at the baby, using her bib to wipe away some drool that has escaped her mouth, before he looks back up at his partner. "How long have you been up?" he asks, shifting in the bed, immediately stopping when he realizes someone is sleeping on his chest.

Olivia shrugs, before running her fingers over the soft hair on Hannah's head. "A few minutes," she says, before looking back down at Noah. "When did this happen?" she asks, pointing to the sleeping child.

Elliot looks down at Noah and smiles. "He had a nightmare last night. He wanted me to hold him like his Mommy does," he says as his hand sweeps the hair out of the boy's face. "What time is it?" he asks, reaching past his partner to grab his phone on the nightstand beside her bed.

"A little after 7," Olivia says, before she gets off the bed and walks over to the door. "You still have a change of clothes in my closet if you don't want to go home."

Elliot nods, before he slips out of the bed, placing Noah's head on the pillows. He makes sure he's situated and comfortable, before he walks over to Olivia. He walks up to his partner, getting a little closer than necessary, smirking at the obvious confusion on her face. "You have my clothes here already, trying to secretly move me into your apartment Benson?" he asks, trapping her between the doorframe and his body.

Olivia fights hard to keep her jaw from dropping. What the hell has gotten into her partner? She closes her eyes and clears her throat, before flashing him a smile. "Well, you are at my apartment more now-a-days. Figured you should be leaving in clean clothes or else people start talking," she says with a wink. Elliot raises an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. "I'll go make some coffee," she says, remembering she still has to feed Hannah.

Elliot only nods, before he walks into her bathroom, shutting the door moments before the running water of her shower is heard. Olivia quickly starts a pot of coffee, before she returns to the couch and settles down with the baby. She picks up the bottle that has been resting on the coffee table and gives it to Hannah, feeling bad when she sees the baby begin to eat hungrily. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she says, watching as Hannah continues to eat, "I was distracted." She strokes Hannah's cheek with her finger, surprised when Hannah grabs the detective's finger and holds it between her tiny hands. "What am I going to do?" she asks as she continues to stare at the eating baby.

She hears Noah's small voice from her bedroom, and she knows the boy is now awake. She gets up from the couch and makes her way to the bedroom. She opens the door and laughs when she sees Noah up and out of the bed. "Livia!" he says, as he runs up to the woman and wraps his arms around her legs, nearly knocking her off balance.

"Hi Noah," she says as he releases his hold on her legs. She sits on the bed, continuing to feed the baby, before she looks up at the small boy. "What's wrong baby?" she asks, when she notices the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I wokeded up and no one here," he says, using the heel of his hand to rub his eyes.

Olivia sees that Hannah is done with her bottle, before she places the baby up against her chest. "Come here," she tells Noah, moving aside on the bed for him to come and lay next to her. He does so, finding a comfortable spot on the bed, before he lays down. "I'm here for you okay? And no one's going to get you while I have you," she says, placing a kiss on top of his head. Noah looks at the detective and nods, before looking at his sister. Hannah lets out a small burp, telling the two that she is full and satisfied, before Noah lets out a giggle. "We're going to go to my work for a little bit, does that sound like fun?" she asks, laying Hannah down on the bed inbetween the two.

Noah nods. "Ewiot too?" he asks, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia props herself up on her elbow, looking down at the two, before she nods. "Mmmhmm," she says, placing her hand on Hannah's stomach and rubbing gently.

Noah gets excited at the thought of spending more time with Elliot. He has never had a father figure in his life, well one that he can remember, so being able to have fun with Elliot is a new experience. A new, exciting, experience. "Where's Ewiot?" he asks with wide eyes.

Before Olivia can answer, the two hear another voice from the doorway. "I'm right here buddy."

Both Noah and Olivia turn to face Elliot, who only smirks, trying hard not to blush due to the fact that he's only covered in a towel. Olivia's eyes widen as she takes in Elliot's clothes, or rather lack of. "Elliot, um, I, uh," she turns away from him, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She clears her throat, before speaking once more. "What are you doing?" she asks.

He walks into the room, feeling slightly embarrassed that he is nearly naked in the same room as his partner. "I left my clothes in here," he says, grabbing his clothes off of Olivia's dresser. "I'll be right back," he says, before he rushes back into her bathroom to change.

Olivia lets out a breath, unable to help the thoughts that pop into her head. Thoughts that someone shouldn't have for their partner of nearly 10 years. "Noah, lets get you ready," she says as she picks up Hannah and walks out into the living room, Noah right behind her. She places Hannah in her carrier, before grabbing the bags Elliot brought in last night. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and tells Noah to get dressed, while she goes into the kitchen and prepares a bowl of cereal for him. When Noah is done dressing, he sits at the table and eats his breakfast silently, giving Olivia a small thank you.

She hears Hannah begin to fuss once more before she lets out a sigh. It's only a little before 7:30 and she's already tired. Olivia quickly walks over to the baby and picks her up, trying to figure out what she needs. Not noticing that Elliot has walked out of the bathroom and is standing behind her, she turns around and bumps into her partner. "Sorry," she mumbles out, before fixing the baby in her arms.

"Here, I got her," Elliot says, as he takes the baby out of Olivia's arms. He holds her close to his chest, before smiling at his partner. "You go get ready, and I'll drive us to the precinct."

Not wanting to argue, Olivia nods, before she walks into her bathroom and starts her own shower.

* * *

><p>It's a little after 8 by the time the four make it into the squadroom. Olivia immediately pulls an empty chair over to her desk, placing it beside her own chair, and places Noah in it, while Elliot places Hannah's carrier on his desk.<p>

He quickly throws a smirk over at his partner, amused with the looks the two are receiving from their co-workers. Fin is the first one to approach the duo, Cragen and Munch following close behind. "Is there something we're missing?" he asks, staring at Noah who is busy coloring his favorite superhero book.

Elliot looks up at his fellow detective and shrugs. "Liv and I have been having an affair for years. She's had two of my love children," he says, winking at his partner.

Olivia only raises an eyebrow, before slapping her partner's arm playfully. "Remember Valerie Conway?"

Cragen nods, before raising an eyebrow. "One of our open cold cases," he says with confusion. He watches as Elliot lifts the baby out of her carrier, holding her close to his chest, before handing her over to Olivia.

Olivia nods at her boss' statement, before she holds the baby in her arms, cradling her close to her chest. "She met up with me yesterday and told me she had been raped again, by the same man. She committed suicide, and left me custody of her children."

Cragen watches as the baby rubs her face against Olivia's shoulder, before laying her head down, exhausted from a busy morning. "You do know I gave you the day off right?" he asks as his attention focuses on Noah sitting at Olivia's desk.

Olivia nods, and she can feel Elliot's 'I-told-you-so' smirk burning through her back. "I know, I just needed to talk to Alex. She's going to check out this paperwork," she says, glancing down at the baby that is trying to make herself comfortable on her chest.

Cragen nods as he continues to watch Olivia interact with Hannah, a smile grazing his lips. He has to admit seeing Olivia with a child seems so natural, and he can't help but feel happy that the woman he considers a daughter is finally going to have a chance at a family.

"So what's going to happen to them," Fin asks as he stares at Noah.

"They're going to stay with me," Olivia says, as she takes a seat next to Noah, watching as Hannah rubs her eyes with her tiny hand, before settling back into her chest.

Fin nods, before walking over to Noah. "Hi buddy, my name's Fin, what's yours?" he asks, kneeling down to look the boy in the eye.  
>Noah stops coloring, before looking at the detective in front of him. "I no talk to strangers," he says, before looking at Olivia.<p>

Fin looks at Olivia and raises an eyebrow. "I'm a police officer," he says, pulling out his badge and showing Noah.

Noah takes the badge in his hand and looks at it intently. "You work with Livia and Ewiot?" he asks, handing the badge back to Fin. Fin nods, as he takes his badge and clips it back onto his waistband. "I guess I talk to you," he says, which causes Olivia to let out small chuckle. "I Noah," says with a smile, before he returns back to his coloring.

Fin looks over at Olivia and shakes his head. This is definitely going to take some getting use to. He walks over to his partner, but before he can say anything, another figure walks through the door. "Liv!"

Everyone turns to the door and sees non other than Alex Cabot walk into the squadroom. She walks over to where everyone is standing, before she looks down at the sleeping baby in Olivia's arms and smiles. "Are these the kids?" Olivia nods and unconciously places a kiss on the top of Hannah's head. "She's a cutie," Alex says with a smile.

Elliot walks up to the A.D.A. and hands her the paperwork that Valerie has left Olivia. Without a word, he retreats back to his desk, only to have Noah rush up to him and climb into his lap, before he continues to color. Elliot gives a small smile, before he returns to his keyboard, checking his emails. Alex reads over the papers, before she looks at Olivia. "Well?" Olivia asks, concerned with the look her friend is giving her.

"Everything's here, and the paper looks legit."

"But?" Olivia asks, pressing Alex for more information.

"But, I think if you're serious about keeping these kids, I say you get the paperwork to adopt, legally," she says with a smile. She watches as Olivia's lips curve upward, before she puts the paperwork on Olivia's desk.

"Thank you," Olivia says, before she puts Hannah in her carrier and buckles her in. She places a blanket over the baby, making sure she's comfortable and warm, before taking a seat in her chair.

Alex watches as Munch and Fin retreat to their desks to finish paperwork, before she turns to face Olivia and Elliot. She watches as Elliot helps Noah finish a coloring page, before she focuses her attention back on Olivia. "So, what are you going to do right now?"

Olivia shrugs, before she turns her computer on. "Probably just catch up on paperwork."

"Na uh Benson," Alex says as she shakes her head. She pulls the detective's chair away from her desk and turns it so that Olivia is facing her. "We're going baby shopping." She grabs the carrier and lifts it off Olivia's desk, before turning to face the detective once more. "Come on, I don't have court today. Plus, I know you need kid clothes and baby furniture."

Olivia rolls her eyes before she gets out of her chair. "Noah, come on sweety," she says, forcing Noah to stop coloring. He hops off of Elliot's lap and quickly makes his way to Olivia, grabbing her hand before he gives her a big smile. "Noah, this is Alex, she's my friend," she explains, hoping the child will open up.

Noah looks at the blonde before giving her a small smile. "Where we go?" he asks, as he jumps up and down excitedly, making Olivia and Alex laugh.

"We're gonna go shopping," she says, before looking over at Elliot. "I'll call you later?" she asks, knowing he's going to need to talk to her after he finds out Maureen's little secret.

Elliot nods, before his attention focuses back on his computer. Olivia follows Alex out of the squadroom and the two quickly make their way to Alex's car. Olivia looks at Alex and widens her eyes. Before she can say anything, Elliot walks out of the precinct with Eli's carseat in his hands. "Thought you might need this," he says, before opening Alex's back door and placing the seat in. He buckles Noah in, and Olivia can't help but stare at the view her partner is providing.

When he's done, he gives his partner a smile, letting her know he's already accepted her unspoken thank you. He watches as Alex gets into the driver's seat and starts her car, before he opens the passenger door for Olivia. "Thank you," she says quietly, trying to avoid his eyes so he can't see the pink tint adorning her face.

Elliot only smiles. He watches as she takes a seat in the passenger seat, before turning to the back to make sure Alex has done a proper job in buckling Hannah in. When she is satisfied, she turns back to her partner and gives him a smile. He leans into the window, amused with how hard Olivia is trying not to give herself away. "Maureen wants to meet up around one. If we don't catch anything I'll head on over to your apartment when we're done."

Olivia nods, before turning to face her partner. "I'll see you then," is all she says, before he straightens himself. She watches him walk back into the precinct, before she looks over at Alex, who is grinning like a mad woman. "What?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Come on Benson, he's going to your apartment now? How long has this been going on?" she asks, as she drives down the road, heading to their first of many stops.

Olivia shrugs, before raising an eyebrow. "He's my best friend Alex," she explains, hoping the conversation will end at that.

Alex shakes her head. "No, I'm your best friend, he's- well, he's something more." She stops at a red light and takes the opportunity to turn and stare at the detective. "And don't even try to deny it, because we all know it," she says, before she turns back to focus on the street.

Olivia checks the rearview mirror, making sure Noah is okay, before she lets out a sigh. Maybe Alex is right, maybe Elliot is more to her than she realizes.

* * *

><p>After spending nearly two hours at a local children's store, buying clothing and other necessities including a car seat, and not to mention toys for Noah, the four head to a baby store for Hannah.<p>

When they arrive, Olivia quickly takes Hannah's carrier out of the car, while Alex helps unbuckle Noah. The four enter the store, and Alex quickly grabs a shopping cart, before she places Noah inside, not wanting to have Olivia go through him getting lost again. Olivia places Hannah's carrier in the cart as well, before the baby begins to cry. "What time is it?" she asks Alex as she takes the crying baby out of her carrier.

Alex looks at her watch before looking back at her friend. "10:15," she says. She grabs a bottle out of Hannah's diaper bag, knowing it's time for the baby to be fed. "How much?" she asks, filling the bottle with water.

"Four," is all Olivia says as she watches the blonde fix Hannah's bottle, before she hands it to the detective. Olivia quickly lays the baby down and feeds her the bottle, grateful that Hannah is no longer crying.

Alex grabs the handle of the shopping cart and begins to push it down the first isle. "So, what do you need?" she asks over her shoulder.

Olivia doesn't look up from Hannah's face as she replies, "Everything."

Alex stops in front of an assortment of many bottles, pacifiers, teething rings, and other small necessities. "Okay," Alex says, before she begins to grab items off the shelf and throw them into the cart, making Noah dodge each thing. "Formula?"

Olivia watches her friend and tries her hardest not to laugh. "I'm set with formula. Elliot got me some last night," she says, before shifting Hannah in her arms.

Alex looks over at Olivia and smirks, before pushing the cart further down the isle, choosing to restrain from saying her comment. She turns the corner, and stops in front of the baby furniture. "You need a play pen, and a crib, and a changing table and a-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Alex calm down. Where am I going to get the money to pay for all of this?" Olivia asks, watching as Hannah finishes her bottle.

Alex watches as Olivia begins to burp the baby, before shrugging. "Liv, I got this," she says with a smile, before she continues to throw things in the cart.

Olivia looks down at the baby in her arms and sighs. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later, Alex pushes a full shopping cart up to the check out stand, making the cashier laugh. "Isn't this normally something that people get at their baby shower," the cashier says, making both Alex and Olivia raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Well, we weren't that lucky," Alex says, before shoving more items onto the counter.

The cashier only nods her head, before scanning and bagging the items. When she finishes she tells Alex the total, and waits for the blonde to pay. "Your baby's beautiful," she says to Olivia as she watches the detective interact with the baby.

Olivia looks at the cashier and gives her a smile. "Thank you," she says, before watching Alex scan her credit card and sign the reciept.

Alex places the bags in the shopping cart, gives the cashier a quick thank you, and pushes the cart out of the store. She quickly places all the bags into the trunk of her car while Olivia buckles in both kids. Her phone begins to beep signaling a new text message. She gets into the car and pulls out her phone as Alex turns on the ignition. _**Maureen has a boyfriend, is this the big secret?**_ Olivia looks at the phone and chuckles. "You have no idea," she whispers, before she types out her reply and sends it. _**I have no idea what you're talking about :)**_

"Was that Detective Sexy?" Alex asks. Olivia nods, but doesn't say a word. "How about some lunch?"

Olivia nods once more. "I'm starved."

* * *

><p>Elliot stares at his eldest daughter as she holds the hand of her boyfriend, Scott Hailand. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulls it out. He reads Olivia's response and raises an eyebrow, before shoving the phone back in his pocket. "So, how long have you two been dating?" he asks, eyeing Scott suspiciously. He's around 6 feet tall, and from Maureen's brief description, he's twenty-five and a graduate of NYU with a degree in both business and communication. His hazel eyes are hidden behind dark rimmed glasses and his dark hair is cut at an appropriate length for a investor for a major company.<p>

Scott looks at Maureen, before he turns to face Elliot. "About a year and a half Sir," he says, giving Maureen's hand a slight squeeze. He's heard stories about her father and how he's one of the best detectives in New York, but he's come willing to get through the hardest interrogation if it means he and Maureen will receive Elliot's blessing.

Elliot takes a drink of the soda in front of him, before raising an eyebrow at the couple. "Funny, Maureen's never mentioned you."

"Daddy," Maureen whispers harshly, asking her father to stop the interrogation. She stops when she feels her stomach begin to get queasy. "Excuse me," she says, before she stands and rushes to the bathroom.

Scott looks at Elliot, his eyes wide. He doesn't know what Elliot's going to say to him, and he knows he'll say whatever to protect Maureen and his future child, even if it upsets the detective. "I know Maureen is your daughter Sir, but I would never hurt her."

Elliot looks at the man in front of him and nods, even giving him a hint of a smile. "I know that Scott, but Maureen's my baby, you have to know that." Scott nods, before taking a sip of the water in front of him. "But you seem like a good man, with a good future. I approve."

Scott lets out a sigh of relief, before giving Elliot a smile. "Thank you Sir. It really means a lot to me, and to Maureen, to know you approve of us."

Elliot looks at Scott and raises an eyebrow once more. "Something tells me you have something else you want to ask."

Scott nods. "I know I'm barely meeting you for the first time today, but I would like to ask for Maureen's hand in marriage. I know it would mean the world to her if I asked you before I asked her."

Elliot becomes speechless. He doesn't know Scott well enough to make a good judge of character, but he knows the man makes his daughter happy, and that's all he needs to know. "I know you make Maureen happy, and that's all I need to know," he says, before offering the man a smile. "I give you my blessing," he says, watching as the man's smile grows. "But if you hurt my little girl, I know how to kill someone and get away with it," he says, lowering his voice to show how serious he is.

Scott nods. "Noted Sir," he says. Maureen walks back to the table and takes a seat, before taking a sip of her water. "You okay?" Scott asks, rubbing Maureen's arm gently.

She nods, before looking up at her father. "So, there's something the two of us need to tell you," she says, unable to put off the truth any longer.

Elliot looks at his daughter confused. He assumed the reason he was meeting Maureen was to get to know Scott, what else can there be? "Okay?" he says, hoping the hint of confusion in his voice will make Maureen just tell him what's going on, instead of dragging it out.

Maureen understands her fathers tone and sighs. "I'm pregnant," she says, watching as Elliot's mouth drops in shock.

* * *

><p>"Come on, don't try to deny your feelings for Mr. Sexy Pants," Alex says, before taking a bite of her salad.<p>

Olivia looks at the blonde and rolls her eyes. "Oh we are not talking about this here," she says, looking over to her left where Hannah lays in her carrier. She uses one hand to keep the bottle in the baby's mouth while her other brings her burger up to mouth for another bite. "Noah, honey, finish your food," she says to the boy sitting next to Alex.

He nods, before he picks up a chicken nugget and takes a bite enthusiastically, causing Alex to laugh. "Livia?" he asks once he swallows his bite of food.

"Yes baby?" she asks, taking a drink of her water.

"Who Mr. Sexy Pants?" he asks, before placing a french fry in his mouth.

Alex laughs. "No one Noah," Olivia says, before looking back at Hannah as she finishes the bottle. She quickly takes the baby out of her carrier and begins to pat her back, hoping to burp her.

Alex watches Olivia and smiles. "You're a natural," she says as she takes another bite of her meal.

Olivia smiles as Hannah lets out a small burp. She puts the baby back in the carrier, before looking over at Alex, who has begun to play with Noah. She lets out a sigh and looks at the baby laying next to her. Maybe she'll be okay after all.

* * *

><p>It's nearly three when Elliot arrives at Olivia's apartment. He knocks on her door, loudly, hoping she'll open the door soon. The door swings open revealing an angry looking Olivia. She scowls at Elliot, wanting to know why he's come here angry. "I just got the baby to sleep, is there a reason you're pounding on my door so damn loud?" she asks. One look at him tells her he's angry, and she doesn't want him waking up the kids with his temper.<p>

He walks into her apartment, knowing she'll let him rant inside to avoid her neighbors. "You knew?" he asks as she closes the front door to her apartment. She opens her mouth to speak, but he quickly interupts. "You knew about Maureen being pregnant," he says harshly, wondering why his best friend didn't tell him something so important.

"It was something she needed to tell you Elliot. It wasn't my place to tell," she says, trying to get him to lower his voice. She knows Elliot's angry, after all he's just found out his eldest daughter is pregnant, but he needs to calm down. She has two children sleeping in the other room and she doesn't need them experiencing Elliot's temper.

"Liv, she's my baby. She's, she's-"

"She's an adult Elliot. You knew she was going to grow up and start a family of her own. I know her boyfriend's supportive of her and the baby."

Elliot looks at Olivia and takes a deep breath. "Liv, she's my little girl," he says, walking closer to Olivia. She can see that he's still angry and she isn't about to get in a fight with him, not now, so she backs up. Elliot continues to advance towards Olivia, until her back is pressed firmly against the wall. "What am I going to do?" he asks, looking down at the confused woman.

Olivia takes a breath, trying to ignore what being this close to her partner is doing to her body. "You support her. She's scared that you won't approve. Let her know that you're there for her."

Elliot nods, before he takes another step towards her. He places his hand on her face, cupping her cheek, which surprises the hell out of her. "What would I do without you?" he asks, and before she can answer his lips are on hers.

Olivia's eyes widen in surprise as she feels Elliot's lips on her own. There's no doubt that the feeling is nothing short of magical, but she doesn't want her first kiss with Elliot to be simply because his emotions aren't in check. She pulls away, placing her hands on his chest, before she takes a deep breath. "Elliot, what are you doing?" she whispers, trying to ignore the muscles under her hands.

Elliot only lets out the breath he has been holding. "Olivia, please," he whispers. He doesn't know how to tell her how he feels, that this is real and not just an excuse to sleep with her. He's not that man, and even if he was, he would never be able to do that with Olivia. Within seconds his lips are back on hers, melding together in another sweet kiss.

Olivia contimplates pushing him away again, but she knows this is something they both want, something they both need. She places her hands on his head, her fingers running through his short hair, while her eyes close.

Elliot keeps the kiss slow and sweet, passionate. He wants her to know that he wants to be there for her, for her and the kids. His hands cup her face, and he pushes her gently into the wall, stepping closer to her. One of his hands finds its way into her hair, however, before he can take things any further, Hannah's small cries are heard from Olivia's bedroom.

Olivia pulls away, before she lowers her head to Elliot's chest. She pushes Elliot away, before walking into her bedroom and bringing Hannah out. She takes one look at Elliot and lets out a sigh. "I think you should go," she says as she holds Hannah close to her chest.

Elliot stares at his partner, unsure of what to say. He takes one look at Olivia and knows she's confused, and he doesn't want to make things anymore stressful for her. Without a word, he walks out of her apartment. Olivia quickly closes the door, before taking a seat on the couch. She looks down at the baby in her arms before letting out a sigh. She's going to need Elliot's help, she's sure of it, but she doesn't know if getting involved with her partner is the best thing for either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, there's the next chapter. <strong>

**Hope you like :)**

**Review, it'll make me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it has been forever and a day since I updated this story, and since I was up early and couldn't' sleep I decided to get back into it. Just to clear up a few things: Elliot and Olivia have been partners for about 12 years (and I know that doesn't quite match up with their ages, but just go with it). Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for almost 9 months now. Little Eli is 3 years old and Noah is 4, and the baby is 3 months. Although they really haven't been mentioned, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie do exist, they're just busy doing their own things. Now if anyone needs me to clarify anything else please let me know :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**lawandorderSVUismylife: **

_It's the best thing. It's definitely the best thing ;) great chapter! The "Olivia and I have been having and affair for years and she's had two of my love children" part was definitely my favorite. That, and the "Livia, who's mr sexy pants?" haha ya gotta love kids. Update soon!_

**~Haha the kids are definitely my favorite to write. I work with kids and I'm able to listen to the hilarious stuff they say, so it definitely needs to be recorded somehow. **

**nanite:**

_Well, of course getting involved with her partner is the best thing for them. Why else is there fanfiction? It's never really going to happen, so we have to get it here. i love how you didn't throw them into sex immediately. Slow and steady wins the race. Now we need to go to Noah's house so he can get his favorite toys and more supplies for the kids without having to buy everything for the new bigger apartment they'll need. Have a good time writing, we are reading it!_

**~I agree, sometimes slow and steady wins the race. A lot of times people write about the two of them jumping into sex right away, and hey that works for their story. I'm not judging, because I have a story similar to that, but I felt like with this one it would be best if they waited and tested the waters. Plus, I'm sure if Olivia and Elliot had jumped into a sexual relationship, with everything else happening, one of them would have an emotional breakdown. Noah will definitely have fun retrieving his dear toys, I just hope nothing ruins that.**

* * *

><p>That night Olivia lays in her own bed with Noah snuggled into her side, dressed in the pajamas Elliot purchased the night before. Hannah sleeps in the small bassinet near the bed, allowing Olivia access to the baby in case she should wake up in the middle of the night.<p>

Noah shifts under the blankets, placing his head higher on Olivia's chest, causing the detective to smile and unconsciously tighten her arm around his small body. She stares up at the ceiling, replaying the events from earlier that night. Elliot had kissed her. THE Elliot Stabler; her best friend, her partner.

Her head turns to the bassinet when she hears the baby move, and she holds her breath, hoping the infant stays asleep. She doesn't hear any more noise indicating Hannah's woken up, so she lets out the breath she has been holding and focuses her attention back to her bedroom ceiling.

She gently closes her eyes, as she lets out a small sigh. Her body falls deeper into the bed as she tries to relax. Tomorrow she'll deal with her partner, until then, she'll just sleep and try to let the stress leave her mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia awakens to the giggles of the baby next to her bed. She rolls onto her side and opens her eyes, her lips curling into a smile when she sees the sight before her. Noah stands in front of the bassinet, looking into it, waving a teddy bear above the piece of furniture. He imitates the sound of a plane as he moves the teddy bear closer to the bassinet, earning more giggles from the baby laying inside, before he finally places the stuffed animal into the bassinet with her.<p>

Olivia takes in the moment and continues to watch the little boy play with his sister, letting everything sink in. Another smile plays across her face when she realizes that this could quite possibly be how she will be waking up every morning.

She closes her eyes, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep, however it isn't long before she hears Hannah begin to cry. Her eyes pop open and she watches as Noah drops the teddy bear and turns to face her, his eyes widening when he sees that the older woman is awake. "I no do it," he says with an innocent face, biting his lip before he looks down at his feet.

Olivia lets out a chuckle as she takes the blankets off her body and rises from the bed. "I know Hun," she says, rubbing her hand through the boy's hair. "What's the matter baby girl?" asks, as she hovers over the bassinet. Hannah stops crying when her small eyes make contact with the older woman's. Her eyes widen when she realizes she'll soon be in someone's arms, rather than laying by herself. "She's just is ready to get out of here, aren't you?" Olivia asks, taking Hannah out of the piece of furniture, before cradling the baby in her arms.

Hannah lets out a small squeal before kicking her feet, happy that she is now in the arms of someone loving. Olivia turns and walks out of the room with Noah right behind her. The two sit on the couch, and Olivia quickly turns on the tv and flips the channel to some cartoons for the four year old. It isn't long before Noah pinches his nose closed and scrunches up his face. "Eww, what stinks?" he asks, giving a scowl to the person he suspects is causing the contamination of the air.

Olivia begins to laugh but quickly stops when she smells the same thing Noah smells. "Noah, sweetie, give me one of the diapers in that bag," she says, as she points to the diaper bag near the end of the couch.

Noah hops off the couch and rushes to the diaper bag. He quickly plucks out a diaper from inside the bag, before grabbing the pack of wipes, remembering this is what his mother used to change his sister's diaper. "Here you go," Noah says, as he places the wipes and diaper on the couch next to Olivia.

"Thank you sweetheart," Olivia replies, as she takes off Hannah's onesie. She quickly changes the baby's diaper, amused by Noah's looks of disgust. "There," she says, placing the last tab on Hannah's diaper, making it secure. She leans over the couch and places the dirty diaper into the diaper pail Alex bought for her, before she turns back to the baby. She bends down and gives the baby a kiss on her cheek, smiling when Hannah lets out a small giggle. She moves down to her belly and blows a raspberry, laughing when the baby giggles even louder.

"Can I give Hannah a kiss?" Noah asks as he looks down at the baby laying on the couch.

Olivia nods. "Of course you can," she says. She watches as Noah leans down and places a kiss on his sister's cheek before he offers Olivia a cheesy smile. "You're such a good big brother," she says, patting Noah on the back. Olivia gets off of the couch before raising Hannah into her arms. "We have to get you into the bath and ready to go out," she says to the four year old. He nods before taking off into the bathroom. Olivia takes a step towards the bathroom, however stops when she hears a knock on the front door. "I'll be right there Noah," she calls over her shoulder, before she walks to the front door. She shifts the baby in her arms before unlocking the door and opening it, revealing the man standing at her doorstep. "Elliot?"

He flashes her a smile. "So what's on the agenda today?" he asks, stepping into the apartment, not bothering to wait for an answer to assume he's still invited over.

Olivia stares at the man who has just marched into her apartment. She quickly closes the door, before she switches Hannah to her other arm. "Don't you have work to get back to?" she asks, trying not to let her heart race too much when he flashes her another smile.

"Cragen gave me the week off to make sure you got yourself situated," he explains. He leans against the arm of the couch, as his arms cross over his chest. "Where's the other one?"

Before either have the chance to answer, Noah runs out of the bathroom, completely naked. "Ewiot," he exclaims, as he lifts his arms above his head in excitement.

"Hey buddy," Elliot answers, as he lets out a laugh.

Olivia, however, is not so amused. "Noah," she begins, "go back in the bathroom Hun." Noah nods before he runs back into the bathroom. "Don't encourage it," she says over her shoulder to her partner, not needing to turn around to know he's still laughing.

"Liv, he's four. Eli does the same thing."

Olivia lets out a sigh before she turns around. "Can you watch her for a minute?" Elliot nods before he plucks the baby out of Olivia's arms. She thanks him with a small smile before she takes off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It still takes a while for Olivia to get both the kids ready and out of the door, but little by little she gets the hang of it. She quickly takes her seat in the front seat of Elliot's car, before turning and watching as Elliot finishes buckling Noah in his car seat. Seeing him interact with the kids only reminds her how much of a great man he is, which makes it harder for her to deny the feelings she harbors for her partner. After the kiss the two of them shared she knows it'll be difficult not to let her feelings affect things, but she can only hope she can think with a clear head, for the sake of Hannah and Noah.<p>

Elliot gets in the car, taking a seat behind the wheel, before he turns to his partner. "So, where are we going?"

Olivia turns to look him in the eye. "Fin called me last night and told me they had a key to Valerie's apartment. I figured we'd get some stuff for them."

Elliot sneaks a peak at the two children in his backseat, before he raises an eyebrow. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" He's skeptical to say the least. He doesn't know what taking Noah back to his mother's place will do to him, and he figures it's best that they don't traumatize the young boy more than he already has been.

Olivia continues to look Elliot in the eye. "El, their mother is dead, and they're living with someone they hardly know. I think a little familiarity is what they need right now."

Elliot listens to what she has to say, before nodding. He starts the car and drives off, knowing going to the apartment is something that needs to be done.

* * *

><p>"I think we have enough," Elliot says, as he hands Olivia another pair of Hannah's pants. Olivia grabs the pants and folds them, before putting them into the duffel bag she found in a closet down the hall. "Seriously, how many clothes does she need?"<p>

Olivia rolls her eyes, before she picks up a few more onesies and a handful of dresses from the edge of the crib and stuffs them into the bag. "It's better to be safe than sorry. Now, get those socks and those toys from the crib and put them in the bag." She turns around. Her eyes widen when she realizes there's someone missing. "Where's Noah?" Elliot looks up, a few toys in his hand, and shrugs. "Noah?" Olivia calls out, turning to face the door. She gently places the duffel bag on the floor before she rushes out of the room, hoping the young boy isn't getting himself into trouble. She hears his small sobs coming from down the hall. It isn't long before she sees him, standing in the doorway of what he can only imagine is, was, his mother's old room. "Noah?" she asks gently, as she cautiously walks up behind him.

Noah turns to face her, her heart breaking when she sees the tears that make a trail from the boy's eyes down his cheeks. "I miss my mommy," he says, letting a few more tears fall down his face.

Olivia kneels in front of him, unsure of what to say. She has no idea what he must be going through, but she can only hope she can help him forget this traumatizing event. She opens her arms and waits for him to walk into them, before she wraps her arms around her. She lets him cry on her shoulder, as she tries to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. "I know you miss her Honey," she whispers, as she rubs his back soothingly. "But I'll tell you what, I'm going to let you stay with me as long as you'd like," she says. She waits for Noah to pull back and look her in the eye before she continues. "I'm not going anywhere." She uses her thumb to wipe away the stray tears from his cheek, before she leans in and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Now, go get your favorite toys so we can get going." Noah nods, gives Olivia one more hug, before he turns away and runs into his room.

"He's lucky to have you." Olivia turns and notices Elliot standing in the doorway, Hannah asleep in his arms.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she confesses, as she rubs her head and lets out a deep breath.

Elliot walks up to her without saying a word. He gently places the sleeping baby into her arms, and watches as she smiles, kisses Hannah's forehead, and gets her situated in her arms. "You're doing a pretty darn good job now," he says, smiling at his partner. "Liv, you're going to be a great mom."

Olivia smiles as she begins to gently rock Hannah, who is starting to stir in her sleep. "Thank you," she whispers, a little emotional with everything that is happening.

* * *

><p>It's an intense and tiring time, but after 2 hours of sorting through multiple toys, clothes, and other necessities, and packing them into the car, the four were ready to go home. That was, until, Noah started complaining of being hungry. So they stopped for dinner at a diner near the precinct, hoping to get a good meal before heading back home for some rest.<p>

They quickly order their food, mac n cheese for both Olivia and Noah, a burger for Elliot, and wait for the waitress to bring them their food. "Do you like mac n cheese?" Noah asks Elliot, as he gently colors one of the older coloring books they got from the apartment.

Elliot looks Olivia in the eye, gives her a smile, and lets out a laugh. "I do, but I think I like hamburgers more for today." Noah nods as he continues to color, completely ignoring the two adults. "Has she been awake the whole time?" he asks, noticing the awake baby near Olivia. She plays with the toys dangling from the handle of her car seat, giggling at herself continuously.

Olivia nods. "Since we got here." She looks down at the baby and smiles to herself, as her phone begins to ring. "Benson," she answers, quietly waiting until the person on the other end starts speaking.

Elliot watches as Olivia continues to talk on the phone, nodding every so often. She looks to the left and notices Hannah beginning to get fussy, so she grabs a bottle out of the diaper bag and gets it prepared for the baby. She quickly takes the baby out of her car seat and lays her gently in her arms, feeding her the bottle, as she continues to talk to the other person on the phone, balancing the device on her left shoulder. He watches her with the baby, and can't believe how much of a natural she is. He always knew she would be fantastic with kids, but seeing her interact with them just takes his breath away. "Your family is beautiful."

Elliot turns his head to the left and sees the waitress standing there, in her hands is their food. "Thank you," Elliot says by instinct, not realizing what he has said until Olivia looks up with a raised eyebrow. She stares at Elliot as she continues to feed the baby in her arms, her head still slightly tilted to keep the phone at her ear.

The waitress smiles as she places Noah's plate of Macaroni and Cheese in front of him. She then places the same meal in front of Olivia, who smiles at the waitress as a thank you. Lastly, she places the giant burger in front of Elliot, before she looks at the content baby in Olivia's arms. "You guys have fun," she says, before turning on her heel and walking behind the bar and back into the kitchen.

Elliot smiles, before he turns to Noah. "Time to eat bud," he says, watching as Noah nods before he puts down his crayons and moves his coloring book across the table. He hears Olivia finish her conversation on the phone, before he looks up to see her eyebrow still raised. She lets out a chuckle, before returning her attention to the baby in her arms. "Who was that?" he asks as he takes a bite out of his burger.

Olivia places the phone on the table and lets out a smirk. She heard the small conversation between Elliot and their waitress, but she wouldn't tell him. Truth was, they would make a perfect little family, however he had another family, and she wasn't going to take him away from that. "Alex," she says, as she places the now empty bottle on the table next to the phone.

It's now Elliot's turn to raise an eyebrow, as he watches Olivia begin to burp the baby. "What'd she want?"

The two hear a small burp from Hannah, before she snuggles into Olivia. "She has the papers I need for court for temporary custody," she says, situating Hannah in one arm, while she uses the other to get a spoonful of food and eat it. Elliot nods. "She's coming over to discuss a few details."

It's only a few minutes before Alex steps into the diner and spots the four sitting in a booth. She makes her way over to them, stopping when she sees the full booth. "Well this is cute," she says with a smile, referring to Olivia holding a sleeping baby against her chest as she tries to continue her meal.

Olivia looks up at the blonde and rolls her eyes. She places her right hand over the sleeping baby as her left hand tries to push the car seat gently on the floor. Elliot, seeing her struggle, pushes his empty plate aside, before opening his arms. "Here Liv," he says gently.

Olivia gently hands Hannah to Elliot, smiling when the baby snuggles into Elliot's chest as he holds her close. With both hands free, Olivia gently places the car seat on the floor under the table and scoots over, allowing Alex to sit in the booth. "What do you have for me?" she asks Alex, as she takes another bite of her food.

* * *

><p>Olivia stands by the door to her bedroom, watching to make sure Noah is asleep, before she closes the door, leaving it open just a crack. She grabs the baby monitor from on top of one of Noah's toys and makes her way to the couch, where Elliot is waiting. She sits down cautiously. Now that the kids are asleep she has nothing to distract her from remember what happened between her and her partner.<p>

Elliot sits there looking at his partner. He knows she's too stubborn to bring things up, so he knows if they're going to talk about it, it'll be because of him. He watches as Olivia takes out her phone as she begins to mess with the cover, needing something to distract her from Elliot. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Olivia shrugs. "There's nothing to talk about," she says, not wanting to look up. Elliot sighs, before he leans over, grabs her phone, and plucks it out of her hands. "Elliot-"

He quickly places his finger of her lips, getting her to be quiet. "Liv, last night didn't happen because I didn't have my emotions in check. Believe me I've wanted it for a long time, and I know you do too." He watches Olivia's face for any sign that he was wrong, before he leans in for another kiss. His lips stop within an inch of hers, leaving her an escape in case he was indeed wrong. When she doesn't move he advances until his lips meet hers in a sweet kiss.

Olivia freezes, unsure of what to do. Half of her brain is telling her to just let go and kiss him back, but there is a small part that tells her to not give in. She mentally curses herself when Elliot pulls away. "I really want this Liv, but I'm not going to force you to do anything until you're ready, and I'm not going anywhere." With that he places a kiss on her forehead, emphasizing that he's here to help her through everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well there's your next chapter. Kind of a long one but hopefully it makes up a little for the long long long wait. Please read and review. I really only have time to update one or two stories at a time so the updates really depend on the popularity of the story. So please if you'd like more make sure to review and tell me :) <strong>


End file.
